Best Friend
by Gbaby808
Summary: Inuyasha lives in the hood with his big brother who hits and despises him, his best friend kagome is the only thing stopping him from going bad but when she moves away for a few years what will he do? By Gbaby808 CURRENTLY BEING REDONE WITH MORE DETAIL!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary; Inuyasha lives in the hood with his big brother who hits and despises him, his best friend kagome is the only thing stopping him from going bad but when she moves away for a few years what will he do?**

**PS. I'm finally doing it**

"Hey yasha! Think fast!"A 7 year old kagome as she threw the basketball to a silver haired demon boy

It was there in the park on an warm day that they were playing basketball with Miroku and Sango. They lived in hood side of Japan, where people raced and drifted. It was summer time and things seemed great beside the money problems and almost getting hit by cars everyday. Then again that's the only life they knew.

"Got it"Inuyasha grabbed the ball and took it to the hop with his speed.

"2 points! Pay up sango!"Kagome turned towards her friend Sango who only signed in defeat

"Fine fine fine you win, here's that clip you wanted"Sango handed her a pink butterfly hair clip with a tiny rhinestone in the middle.

"Thank you!"Kagome happily clasped the clip in her hands

"YOU BEATED A CLIP!"Miroku and Inuyasha both yelled in disbelief, they had just worked their butts off for a clip.

"What it's cute"Kagome turned her away from the two boys

"Seriously.."Inuyasha could feel the irration pulsing through him

"Okay guys I've got to get home, It's late"Miroku looked up at the sky to see it was slowly growing dark

"What time is it?"Kagome turned towards the sky as well to notice how it stars were already starting to shine

"12 something"Miroku thought about it for a moment

"WHAT!"Kagome shouted in shock

"Oh I need to get home and put Kohaku to bed"Sango garbbed her bag and heading down the street

"SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW!"Sango yelled back at them as she disappeared

"Okay well miroku you going to come…"inuyasha turned around to see miroku half way to he's house

"He's fast"Kagome couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten for far in those few seconds

"Yeah, okay kag's I'll take you home, get on my back"inuyasha bent over onto his knees and prepared to drop her at home

"YEAH! PIGGY BACK!'Kagome smiled widely as she climbed onto his back. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as she held on.

"You're getting heavy"Inuyasha chuckled as he remember how light she used to be

"Yeah I wouldn't be talking"Kagome simply rolled her eyes at him as they took off down the street

"Feh!'That had too be the thing he said most

"Oh no my dads already home"Kagome panicked noticing the car already sitting in the drive way

"Go though your window"Inuyasha held his young friend tightly as he climbed up the tree on the side of her house like a monkey.

**RE-ROW!**

A police car was going down their block looking for any runaways

"Hurry yasha get in"kagome quickly grabbed his arm pulling him in away from the cops view

"They gone yet"inuyasha sat under her window waiting for the noise to disappear

"Yeah I think so"kagome whispered peaking out her window

"Kagome come down here"Kagome could hear her step-father calling as his foot steps echoed

"In a minute"Kagome called back pushing Inuyasha towards the window

"Night kag's met you by the court tomorrow"Inuyasha waved as he pushed the window up

**Click**

Kagomes door opened

"Kagome hurry up dinners….. Get out Mutt!"Kagome's father voice was bitten with rage as he ran full force at Inuyasha who stood at the window

"YOUR NEVER CATCH ME! OLD MAN!'Inuyasha slipped out the window as and made a quick dash down the street

"Kagome you know we don't want demons or half breeds in this house"His voice was cold and steer as he looked down at her with disappointment

"Yes Daddy"kagome only nodded as she followed him out the door

The sound of his feet hitting the cold concert was all he heard as he raced down the street with the blazing sirens screaming behind him

"Dam cops always after me"inuyasha jumped into the bushes and ducked down

Inuyasha ran back to the house he shared with his brother or step-brother

Inuyasha crept into the house not wanting to wake his brother, he moved slowly among the shadows

"INUYASHA WHERE DID YOU GO!'Sesshomaru voice was like one of a raging dog as he grabbed Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt throwing him to the floor

"IF YOU DIED THEN I WOULD HAVE LOST THIS HOUSE, DON'T YOU THINK OF ANYONE BUT YOUR SELF YOU SICK WORTH LESS HALF BREED"Sesshomaru picked inuyasha up and throw him against the wall.

'You.. sick'Inuyashas thoughts cut off as he was engulfed by the darkness

**Next day**

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, where's yasha?"Kagome ran toward Miroku and Sango who stood there waiting around

"Don't know"Miroku shrugged unsure of where his friend may have been

"Should we go look for him?"Sango asked a bit concerned since Inuyasha was always the first there

"Na he's sick most likely"Miroku simply brushed it off and passed the basketball to Kagome

**Night**

"Bye guys! I wanna get home before my dad! Bye"Kagome called back as she began walking down the street leaving Miroku and Sango waving at her

"My dear sango would you please bear my child when we are older?"Miroku winked as he took Sangoa hand in his and have her a gentle smile

"1) Maybe 2) how many?"Sango had never been asked before and actually was a bit curious

'1 or 2 I can live with'Sango mind drifted off to the thought of 1 or 2 mini versions of her

"20 maybe 30?"Miroku

**Slap!**

"You'd have to crazy to have that many kids"Sango walked away and starting to play basketball by herself

**-Kagome—**

"Umm… maybe I should you stop by at yasha's? I hope he's okay"kagome looked up at his house as she walked by and paused. She knocked on the door but no one answers. She knocked a bit harder this time and the door opened, she walked in and went up stairs to inuyasha's room

"Yasha?"kagome whispered as she took silent steps into the house

"Inuyasha my boy, I see you are getting sick of not being able to defeat sesshomaru, join me. I'll make you so strong that you could kill any demon. All you have to do is work me"kagome heard a voice coming from inuyasha's room

"That's it"inuyasha voice was ragged as the blood pooled in his throut

"Yes, now if you chose to join me then you must first do something for me."the voice said

"What is it?"inuyasha

"Kidnapped one of my enemy's daughters and kill her, just so you know your be doing things like that for me murder, kidnapping, robbing, poisoning, raping, shouting, fighting, sealing drugs things like that… but that's a simply price to pay for power"The voice was low and convincing almost made it seem like a good thing

Kagomes eyes went wide at what he said, sure inuyasha always wanted to be strong but he wouldn't do something like that just to get power would he?

"Where's she live"inuyasha. His voice was cold and uncaring his eyes dark red with anger and hatred. He hated everyone and everything with the exception of a few people

"I see you have accepted my offer, I don't blame you, most half breeds would accept. After all if no one cares about you then why should you are about them"

"I…I care"Kagome shoke with fear as she slowly opened the door and stepped inside

"GGGGGGGRRRRRRR"Inuyasha growled turning around.

"ya..yasha"kagome. She had never seen him like this before

"You don't care, my own mother didn't even care"inuyasha stood up

"Inuyasha I care, you're my best friend"kagome protested as she watched her bestfriend become something she'd never imagined

"Inuyasha on second thought kill this girl she's a pest"

"Yasha I don't know what to do, just please turn back your scaring me this isn't you"Her voice was coated in fear as she backed away from him truly scared for her life

"Why should I, I'm stronger like this I've never felt to strong"Inuyasha could feel the power inside his veins, the power that he always wanted to have but never could gain on his own

"Yasha your strong enough the way you are, what happened the amber eye's I love"Kagome took a deep breath and a step forward. She wouldn't fear him because he would never fear her. Inuyasah's eyes started to flash amber, as kagome moved closer

"STOP STAY AWAY! I NEED HIM IN MY GANG HE'S THE DOG DEMONS SON!"The man yelled

"Kag's"Inuyashas voice was fading as he finally gave up his long battle with pain and collapsed onto the floor. The man jumped out the window as kagome ran to inuyasha picking him up

"Yasha don't even do that again, promise me that as long as I'm around you won't do anything bad okay?"Kagomes eyes clouded with tears as she gently shook him trying to get his attention

"I promise"Inuyasha smiled slightly as he saw the true caring only a friend could hold for him

"Just stop shaking me"inuyasha

"Good now that your up, why did your eye's turn red?"Kagome asked curiously

"My eyes turned red? oh yeah my dad told me about that a long time age. It happens when I loss my temper"Inuyasha simply shrugged as he whipped the blood from his lip

"Oh… yawnnnn I'm tired"Kagome crawled over to Inuyashas bed and plopped herself down

"Kagome wake up I gotta take you home"inuyasha tried to shake her slightly only to find she was already dead asleep

"INUYASHA I'M HOME WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?'sesshomaru yelled from down stairs

"I'M UP HERE"inuyasha

"GET YOU ASS DOWN HERE! I NEED YOU TO CLEAN THE KITCHEN, MAKE MY DINNER, AND AS YOU CAN TELL I'M ALREADY PISSED FROM WORK SO PUT ON A HELMET OF SOMETHING FOR WHEN I THROW YOU INTO THE STAIRS CASE!'sesshomaru yelled from down stairs

"At least I heal fast"inuyasha clenched his teeth together ready for the pain

"Night kag's, I hope you don't wake up"inuyasha whispered as he pulled a blanket over her and closed the door

**So….. how was it? Was it good? Should I keep going?**


	2. Who should I take?

**Thanks for reviewing**

"Yasha?"kagome rubbed her eyes still half asleep as she brushed the blanket off her

"YOU STUPID WORTH LESS HALF BREED!"kagome could hear someone yelling from down stairs

The door opened and kagome ducked back under the covers

"cough cough"inuyasha walked into his room, then into the bathroom. He started coughing up blood, and taking care of his black eye

"yasha wha…what happened?"Kagome crawled out from under the covers and walked over to him

"Kag's go back in the bedroom forget whatever you saw"inuyasha simply rinised his face and turned away from her

"Yasha what happened to your eye? Why are you bleeding"kagome placed her hand on his cheek gently touching his eye

"Nothing I just fell down the stairs"inuyasha looked away from her, he was never good at lying to her.

"Then who was yelling?"Kagome raised an eyebrow obviously knowing he was lying

"I.. I never heard anyone yelling"inuyasha

"Yes you did"Kagome

"No no I didn't"Inuyasha pulled back from her attempting to get away

"Yes you did"Kagome only stepped forward

"No I didn't"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha what's wrong with your back"Kagome watched the way he seemed to be avoiding turning around and away from her

"Nothing"inuyasha

"Why can't you just ask me for help, hold still"kagome grabbed the front of his shirt and just like a child would attempted to pull it off him

"Let go Kag's I don't need help!"Inuyasha complained as he stepped back in an attempted to get her away from him. Kagome only fell backward and onto the floor with a plop sound

"Aw… my butt"Kagome pouted as she stood up and rubbed her now painful butt

"AH! INUYASHA YO.."kagome was cut off my inuyasha placing his hand over her mouth

"I know okay, it looks bad but it's really nothing"inuyasha diverted his eyes towards the floor, he knew the scars on his back wouldn't heal for months

"Inuyasha how'd you get all those cuts, and you have something stabbed into your back"Kagome couldn't help but cringe at the sight. Long scars traced along his back in uneven patterns as they were covered by brusies.

"I got into a fight is all"inuyasha

"Inuyasha were 7 who's going to fight us?'Kagome wouldn't help but feel like at this point he was just insulting her intellegence

"Um.. is that a joke?"inuyasha looked back into the mirror and began to slowly pull shards of glass from his back and drop them into the trash can

"Inuyasha really what happened?"kagome voice was filled with concern as she watched him clean the blood away

"INUYASHA GET DOWN HERE!"sesshomaru yelled

"Who's that?"kagome couldn't help but feel scared at the sound of his voice

"My brother….."inuyasha clenched his fists shut as he walked towards the door

"He did that?"kagome

"Yeah"inuyasha

"and your parents just let him!"kagome

"Their dead, my brother takes care of me, well he has no chice anyway"inuyasha spoke softly with shame as he kept pulling the glass out.

"Yasha have you told anyone?"kagome

"No I can't, no one would believe me even if I did"inuyasha quickly placed bandages over the open wounds

"That's awful"kagome

"It's ok"inuyasha

Next day

"KAGOME WHERE'D YOU GO!"kagomes mom yelled as she opened the door to see her daughter asleep on Inuyashas back

"sssssshhhhh she's sleeping"inuyasha whispered softly as he carried her up to her room

"Who…who are you?"kagomes mom

"Inuyasha I'm a friend of kagomes, you're her mom am I right?"inuyasha

"Yes I am"

"Well bye, tell kagome I'll see her tomorrow"Inuyasha bowed to her and quickly left

A few days later

Inuyasha and kagome where getting closer everyday. Kagomes mom would let kagome go hang out with him when her father wasn't home.

"Hahaha Higher!"Kagomes voice was filled with child like laughter as Inuyasha pushed her on the swin set

"Any higher and your fly"Inuyasha simply smiled as he pushed her again

"NO I won't now higher"kagome

"Okay then it's your choice"inuyasha pushed her higher. She went all the way to the top to the swing set in the park when she flew up. She closed her eyes and was waiting to hit the ground when she felt herself swing back and forth again.

"Told you"inuyasha. Inuyasha had caught her when she was about to fall and was now standing on the swing set going back and forth with her.

"Yeah yeah yeah you were right, but thanks yasha"kagome laughed slightly

"Keh! No problem wench"Inuyasha

SLAM!

Kagome pushed inuyasha off the swing and he hit the ground

"What was that for!"inuyasha said getting up

"You called me wench"kagome

"You know what that mean?"inuyasha

"Um… no"kagome

"AAAAAHHHH!"inuyasha simply laid back down on the bed and pouted

Few months later

"What you get on your math test yasha?"kagome looked over her test paper a bit displeased

They were now 8 years old and school had started up. They where taking tests to see what they know

"mmmm cough 93 cough that's all"inuyasha coughed

"ok then…. Well I got a 100 WOO!"kagome stuck her tongue out at him, he may have been more athletic but in brains she had him beat

"Really?"inuyasha couldn't help but sound surprised at her

"Yep! I beat you!"kagome

"Yeah yeah yeah we all know your smart kagome"Sango rolled her eyes looking down at her score of 76

"Hey sango don't fret!Look at my grade"miroku said showing her his paper

"You got a 23"sango stated in shock

"Dam miroku your stupid"inuyasha

"No it's just that none of us studied over the break"miroku

"I did"kagome

"So did I"inuyasha

"Me to sort of"sango

" I guess it's just me then'miroku head hit the desk as he couldn't help but feel stupid

"Yeah it is"kagome

"So you guys going to the schools fair this Saturday"miroku

"You have to go with someone"sango

"Yeah….. I guess.. it's run by the 6th graders so I think you do"miroku

"Um… I wonder who I should ask"inuyasha

"ME!"everyone turned their heads to a bunch of girls standing behind inuyasha

"Inuyasha my best friend will think about it"miroku winked at the girls who all rolled their eyes at him

"Okay"everyone left

"So your going?"Sango asked a bit shocked that he'd go to something like that

"Yeah I guess, but I need to find someone to take"inuyasha 


	3. Gone

"Inuyasha why don't you just take kagome?"miroku asked sitting on the sild

"Because she's my best friend don't you think it'll be alittle weird"inuyasha

"na you guys are cute together well your cute anyway, I mean look at us"miroku said smiling

"I think your gone gay"inuyasha

"Oh no you didn't"miroku

"hey your gay for sure"inuyasha

"Wait isn't it lady's chose?"miroku

"yeah it is that sucks"inuyasha

"I guess I'll have to get sango to ask me"miroku

"sure"inuyasha

"ahme, inuyasha miroku this is our new student kikyo she'll be sitting by you two so I thought you'd like to met her"The teacher said walking onto the play ground with a small girl

"Hello my dear I'm miroku would you bear my child when we are older?" miroku said looking serious

"um… no thank you"kikyo. She wore a shirt that said princess if pop and a skirt.

"Hi kikyo, I'm inuyasha"inuyasha said kind of lazy like

"aw… you have cute doggy ears"kikyo said rubbing then

"yeah everyone what's to do that"miroku

"how cute"kikyo

"AHEM!"kagome said standing next to miroku

"hey kag's"inuyasha

"Hi I'm kikyo"kikyo said letting go of his ears

"Hi I'm kagome, and I would like it very much if you didn't touch inuyasha's ears"kagome

"um. Why?"kikyo

"because he doesn't like them to be touched"kagome

"He didn't seem to mind"kikyo

"well I'm his best friend so I think I should know"kagome

" I guess you should but you don't do you"kikyo

'I really don't like you"kagome

'same here shorty"kikyo. Kagome was a few inches shorts then her, but besides that they looked some what alike

"um… kagome lets go this way"sango said pulling kagome away

"so inuyasha would you like to go to the fair with me?"kikyo said

"um… I "inuyasha

"He'd love to"miroku

"Great see you Saturday"kikyo said walking into class

Saturday 

"Hey yasha!"kagome yelled from her window

"Hey kag's"inuyasha

"Where you going"kagome

"fair"inuyasha

"fair? With who?"kagome

"Kikyo, see yeah later kag's"inuyasha said running down the street

"kikyo…"kagome whispered going back into her room

Knock Knock

"kagome honey I have some bad news"Kagome dad said walking in

"what is it?"kagome

"Your mom got hit by a car today, so where moving to America where she'll be buried"Kagomes step dad. Kagome sat there and stared at the wall

"you can as good bye to your friends tonight even that half breed"

" No we leave tonight I have no reason left to stay"kagome

"ok then get packed"kagomes dad

Kagome started packing up all her things

Next day 

Inuyasha walked down the street to kagome house. He didn't have any fun with kikyo last night, the only thing he really liked about her was that she looked like kagome. He was going to ask kagome to go to the movies with him since his brother was out of town for the week.

"what the?"inuyasha said looking at the for sale sign on the door

"she left"inuyasha said looking into the empty house though the window

'she didn't even say good bye"inuyasha said to himself. He demon blood boiled with anger from the loss of his best friend who he thought of as more.

"What's this"Inuyasha said looking down at a note

_Dear yasha,_

_It's been great being your friend all these 8 years. But my mom got hit by a car on the way walking home so my step dad moved us to America. I hope you and kikyo had fun at the fair, I'll miss you greatly. Also yasha there's one thing I always wanted to say but I couldn't I love you, I wish I could say I'd see you again but I can't. _

_Your Ex Best friend Kagome_

"That bitch she left!"inuyasha said punching the wall

'"inuyasha you seem upset, come let me help you"someone said behind him

"Naraku I accept your offer"inuyasha said his eyes red

"good now here's the address, go and show me how much I can depend on you"Naraku said handing him the address

"daddy"someone said stepping out of the car as soon as inuyasha left

"ah kikyo my sweet little girl what is it?"naraku

"kagome gone right"kikyo

"yes, running over her mother was a great idea, you truly are my daughter'naraku

"thank you daddy"kikyo

**Ok people 5 review for next chappy**


	4. Back

"yawn"kagome yawned getting out of bed.

It had been 8 years since kagome left Japan. Her father had started smoking and died of lung cancer, now she was moving back to Japan o life with her grand father

"kagome come on lets go"kagome could hear her grand father calling her

"coming grandpa!"kagome

School Next day 

Kagome walked down the halls of shikon high looking for her locker

Bump 

"oh I'm sorry"kagome said picking up her books

"My dear lady would you give me the pleasure of bearing my child?"kagome hreaded the voice above her say

"miroku?"kagome said looking up

"Yes I am miroku, who are you I haven't met you before?"miroku said helping her up

"miroku it's me kagome remember from elementary school"kagome

"Kagome how nice to see you again, sango will be so happy"miroku said giving her a quick hug

"sango she's here?"kagome

"yes here she comes"miroku

"SANGO COME LOOK WHO I FOUND!"miroku yelled down the hall

"um.. hi I'm sango, you know miroku?"sango

"sango it's me kagome"kagome

"HA kagome I'm so glad your back"sango said squeezing her

"sango I can't breath"kagome

"oh sorry, I'm so glad your back"sango

"thanks where's inuyasha I missed him"kagome. Miroku and Sango both looked down

"um… inuyasha doesn't really hang out with us anymore"miroku

"then who does…"kagome was cut off my the school hall door slamming open. In walked a wolf demon, a human, a demon wolf girl, a white haired demon with a sluty looking girl clinging to him. All the boy had their hoods on and the girls all had a red bandana in their hair.

"kagome step back"sango said pushing her to stand by her locker as everyone else did clearing the way for them. Kagome slipped on a book and fell to the ground, her book flew and hit the white haired demon, his hood flew back and everyone gasped.

"you ok?"sango said helping her up

"yeah thanks I'm sorry"kagome said not showing her face

"YOU BITCH!"one of the girls slapped her across the face

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?"kagome

"I'm sorry kikyo she didn't mean it, she's new here an exchange student from America"sango said standing in front of her

"fine sango but tell her to watch her step"kikyo said walking off with the rest of the group

"sango that was kikyo?"kagome

"yeah"sango

"who's the wolf demon?"kagome

"your remember koga?"miroku

"that's him"kagome

"yeah and the other boy is hojo and the other girl I ayame she came last year"miroku

"I guess I missed a lot"kagome

Walk home 

"aw… what I day"kagome said walking down the empty street of Tokyo

"I kind of miss this place"kagome said stopping at the place where her and inuyasha used to play

"I wonder what ever happened to yasha"kagome though to her self. She felt a blind fold cover her eyes and a knife at the trout

"you coming quietly?" a voice asked behind her

**5 review for next chappy**


	5. Do you love me

"who are you?"kagome

"none of your business now come on"the man said nipping her neck this the knife. He walked her to the front of a van,, tied her mouth hands and legs up then though her in the back seat.

'who is this? Where they taking me?"kagome thought to her self as she laid on the floor.

"get up"the man said stopping. He pulled her up and pushed her.

"Boss I got the girl"the man said dropping her onto the floor. They were some where ungrounded at this point.

"Good leave her to inuyasha"someone else said from the door

"Inuyasha get your butt in here!"one of the men yelled

"What is it koga?"inuyasha said coming into the room

"Naraku said to keep an eye on this girl, make sure she doesn't get away"koga said walking pass him

"Naraku is that all?"Inuyasha said turning to his side where naraku stood

"Yes just make sure she doesn't get away, you can do what ever you want with her"Naraku said leaving

"YASHAPLEASEHELPME!"kagome screamed though the gag

"Get up"inuyasha said pulling on the ropes around her wrists

"Hey koga what's her name?"inuyasha said walking kagome out by her wrists

"Don't know, but she's the daughter of the guy who barrowed money from us and didn't pay it back"koga

"so what I just torture this girl"inuyasha

"Yeah I guess just don't kill her, hey where'd your bitch?"koga

"kikyo? She's getting her hair done again"inuyasha

"really? So is ayame she wanted to do something with her hair I think high lights or something"koga

"Feh! You can tell their cousins"inuyasha

Kagome started to try and break the ropes

"stop moving! lets go get in"inuyasha pushed her into his room. He slammed the metal door and tied her to a chair

'YAAAAASSSSSHHHHHAAAAAAAA"kagome screamed though the gag

"I don't know what the hell your saying"inuyasha.

"Stay there don't think of moving"inuyasha said as he left the room locking the door ad windows behind him.

**10 minutes later**

Kagome sat in the chair crying. Inuyasha opened the door and walked in, he shut the door and made sure to lock it.

"stop crying"inuyasha said as he took off the gag and started to undo the blind fold

"ka..kagome"inuyasha said looking at her face

"inuyasha"kagome said not looking up at him

"hold still"inuyasha walked behind her and ripped though the ropes with his nails

"why'd you leave with out saying good bye"inuyasha said sitting in front of her. Kagome stayed silent

"DAM IT KAGOME TALK TO ME!"inuyasha yelled

"you lied to me"kagome said saddely

"LIED LIED WHAT THE HELL DID I LIE ABOUT!"inuyasha yelled at her

"you joined that gang didn't you"kagome

"OF CORSE I DID I HAD NOTHING ELSE TO LOSS!"inuyasha

"INUYASHA LOOK IN THE MIRRIOR! LOOK AT YOUR SELF, YOU NEVER USED TO BE LIKE THIS! YOUR FULL DEMON FOR GOS SAKE!"kagome said standing up

"I HAD YOU THEN!"inuyasha. Kagome stayed silent

"Inuyasha you wanna go rob the jeweler store?"inuyasha hread someone knock on the door

"Yeah be right there"inuyasha

"ok"the voice disappeared

Inuyasha reached for his jacket, filled with guns, bombs, knife and ect. He truned and reached to grab the door knob

"yasha don't go"kagome said hugging him from behind

"kag's"inuyasha said turning around his eyes where amber

"Do you still love me after all I done? I'm a criminal, cops chase me where very I go, do you know how many things I've done wrong"

"yasah……"

**What do you want kagome to say? 5 review for next chappy**


	6. Taken

"yasha……of course I loved you, you were my best friend until kikyou came into the picture"kagome said smiling sweetly at him**(Thanks **revengewantinggirl for the line )

"Kagome I.."inuyasha. Inuyasha moved a bit closer, their lips less then a centimeter apart

"lo…"inuyasha was cut off by a knocking on the door.

' so close'kagome thought to her self as they pulled apart

"Inuyasha, narakus coming to see what condition the girls in"someone said from outside the door

"Thanks hobo"inuyasha

"IT'S HOJO! STOP CALLING ME HOBO!"hojo yelled walking away

"kagome hold still"inuyasha. He tied her hands and legs back together and taped her to the chair. He blind folded her and covered her mouth

"sorry about this I'll untie you soon"inuyasha whispered into her ear

Click "Naraku here's the girl"inuyasha said letting him in 

"she asleep?"naraku asked

"don't think so she's been crying"inuyasha

"Inuyasha your eyes are amber, turn them back to red"Naraku said looking at him

"fine"inuyasha closed his eyes for a bit then opened them. His eyes where red, his nails and fangs grew.

"better?"inuyasha said opening his eyes

"yes, scan her for me"Naraku said tossing him long knife and clip board

"what's this for?"inuyasha said looking at it

"If she fights cut her, just don't kill her we won't be able to get our money if she's dead"Naraku said walking out slamming the door behind him

"Kagome you ok"inuyasha said taking the tape off her mouth slowly so she get hurt

"cough cough yeah I just could breath that well…… what's a scan?"kagome said as he untied the blind fold and other ropes

"oh yeah that, I better keep the blind fold on"inuyasah said putting it back on

"Huh? WhY WHAT THE HELL INUYASHA! ARE YOU PERVED! OR SOMETHING!"kagome said kicking him in the chin

"dam that kind of hurt….. and no I'm not pereved I need to scan your cloths and body for any weapons"inuyasha said rubbing his chin

"YOU KNOW I DON'T CARRY AND WEAPONS! I CAN'T EVEN SHOUT A DART GUN!"kagome yelled ripping off the blind fold

"true you always did have the brain of a monkey"inuyasha

"GGGGGGGRRRRR"kagome

"wow I never knew you could growl"inuyasha said looking though a bag

"ahme! What are you looking for"kagome

"cloths for you"inuyasha

'what's wrong with what I'm wearing"kagome

"it's covered in dirt"inuyasha

"here wear this"inuyasha said passing her a shirt

"this your shirt?"kagome said holding it in front of her

"yeah"inuyasha

"your like a foot taller then me"kagome

"I wear all my cloths 4 inches to long"inuyasha

"wear can I change?"kagome

"bathroom"inuyasha said pointing to the room in back of her

"thanks"kagome ran in side

Beep Beep 

Inuyashas phone beeped as he got a text message

_Hi inu where are you?_

I'm in my room kikyo, what is it?

_I'm coming back soon, where's my daddy?_

He went out I think

Great! Met me in my room I brought you something 

Sorry babe I can't, got to take care of something

Ooopppooohhhh take care of it later 

Sorry I gotta sell the rest for the ice by tonight

I'll talk daddy out of it 

I'll get it done by 11 ok

Fine 

K bye

Bye bye 

"yasha who are texting?"kagome

"AH! No one"inuyasha said shocked he hadn't even noticed her sit down next to him

"so I'm guessing kikyo's your girlfriend"kagome

"yeah…."inuyasha said in almost a whisper

"so how long will I be here"kagome

"days, months, years"inuyasha

"What about you how long you going to work for naraku?"kagome

"as long as I have too"inuyasha

"have too?"kagome

"I signed a contract, I have to work for him still I pay off m dept"inuyasha

"how much money you owe?"kagome said resting her head on his shoulder

"none, I owe him for taking away my pain"inuyasha

"you got hurt!?!? By who"kagome

"you… when you left with out a word it broke my heart, he took the pain away and replaced it with anger"inuyasha

"what do you have to do to repay your dept?"kagome

"I've killed 53 people, sold 354 drugs, kidnapped 5 kids and 7 adults, and robbed 67 places blind"inuyasha said leaning back onto the bed

" your almost done right?"kagome

"I have to kill at least 100 people, sell 500 drugs, kidnap 7 kids and 10 adults, rob 80 places and rape 1 innocent girl"inuyasha

"why?"kagome

"Don't know, but that's the price of my freedom"inuyasha

"inuyasha why can't you just quit"kagome

"Because if I try to run I could die……… He ripped out my heart"inuyasha said with a bitter voice

"yasha… it's ..all my flat… it I hadn't left then this would.. have happened"kagome sobbed into her hands

"no it's not, Trust me"inuyasha said giving her a hug

"Hey inu…."some said opening the door. They where cut off by what was in front of them

**Who do you think it is?**


	7. Kiss so sweet

Hey peoples I'm back cough cough sorry I'm a bit sick. I've been writing a lot of cliff hangers lately. And I'm starting to bug myself with it so no more clifflys for a while ok? OK lets start the story. Oh and I haven't for gotten RUNAWAY LOVE it was my best story ever! I'm thinking about make a squeal starting from when they run away in the car. What you think?

"inuyasha? Is that you?"koga said walking into the room. His face was red and he banged into the wall

"um.. I'm over here"inuyasha staring at his woozy friend

"Where there"koga said grabbing a lamp

"no here"inuyasha

"Here?"koga said opening the window

"um.. koga you ok?"kagome

"who's that talking? mom? Hi mommy"koga

"I think he's drunk"inuyasha

"or he's lost it"kagome

"Mommmmyyy where's Daddy hiccup wooo"koga said leaning by the window. Inuyasha and kagome just sat there staring at koga until

BANG!

Koga leaned to far out the window and fell

"KOGA YOU OK?"kagome yelled looking out the window

"I'm ok mommy!"koga yelled

Knock Knock

"INU I'M BACK!"kikyo said banging on the door

"kagome hind"inuyasha

"where?"kagome

"In the closet keep quite"inuyasha said pushing her into the closet and letting kikyo in

"Hey inu!"kikyo said giving him a hug

"Hey baby how was shoping"inuyasha said giving her a kiss

"Great, I got your surprise in my room come see"kikyo pouted

" How about you save it for tomorrow"inuyasha

"Aw… fine"kikyo

"so where's daddy?"kikyo said sitting on the bed

"Don't know, but koga just fell out my window"inuyasha

"he got drunk again"kikyo

"yeah"inuyasha

"Hey inu you know the geeky girl at school, you know the one who had the nerve to hit your hood off"kikyo

"Feh! Her"inuyasha

"yeah her, sango and miroku seem to know her"kikyo said sitting on his lap

"They must have just met her"inuyasha

"I don't see why you give sango and miroku protection from all the pucks at our school, their nothing special"kikyo

"They where my bestfriends"inuyasha

"Were, inu you have me ayame hojo and koga now"kikyo

"So what you want me to forget about them"inuyasha

"I want you to stop caring about them more then your new friends"kikyo

"I'll think about it"inuyasha

Meanwhile in the closet

'wow it's scary in here"kagome thought to herself

'Oh great it kik heo"kagome thought to her self. She watched from a hole in the door. She saw inuyasha kiss her and it made her sick.

' GEEK WHO YOU CALLING GEEK!"kagome yelled in her head

"GET OFF MY INUYASHA'S LAP!"kagome yelled in her head

"wait did I just say my?"kagome

"forget about that for now"kagome thought

"so that's why kikyo didn't hit sango… I guess he does care"kagome

Back out side

"inu I was wondering I could touch your ears"kikyo

"no"inuyasha

"whyyyy"kikyo

"because I don't like people touching my ears"inuyasha

"you let that kag something girl"kikyo

"Kag something? I don't remember anyone who's name started with kag"inuyasha lied to her

"you don't?"kikyo

"sorry"inuyasha

"She looked so much like me that it was annoying"kikyo

'think fast inuyasha come on think'inuyasha thought to himself

"She must not have been as pretty as you if I forgot"inuyasha said playing with her long hair

"Complements well get you every where"kikyo said giving him a kiss on the cheek leaving a kiss mark in red

"bye inu see you at dinner, love you"kikyo said leaving

"love you too"inuyasha said as she left

"Kag's you can come out now"inuyasha

"Ahme!"kagome said walking past him and sitting on the floor

"What?"inuyasha

"you're a jeck"kagome

"huh?"inuyasha said sitting next to her

"You where going to kiss me earlier"kagome

"I um.. wait what's that have to do with this"inuyasha

"You said you loved her"kagome

"kagome listen I love you ok I truly love you"inuyasha

"why'd you say you loved her then"kagome

"because I have to… she's Narakus daughter I have to make her happy"inuyasha

"inuyasha I don't think you really love me"kagome

"Kagome I do truly I do"inuyasha said trying to get her attention

"no you don't your just saying that to make me feel better"kagome

"fine I'll proof it"inuyasha whispered into her ear. He turned her to face him and pressed his lips agents hers. The kiss was pure and sweet, kagome was shocked at first not sure what to do she never kissed a guys before. Kagome juts leaned into the kiss and enjoyed it. Inuyasha licked her bottom lip asking for enters. Kagome gasped as soon as he touched her lip he took advantage of this a slipped his tong in as he explored her mouth. Inuyasha laid her down on the bed not breaking the kiss. He slipped his hand up her back of her shirt and started to unlatch the hook for her bra

"yas..ha..um..stop"kagome mumbled though the kiss. Inuyasha picked up what she was saying a broke apart panting

"what's wrong?"inuyasha

"Your going to fast… I don't wanna do this yet"kagome

"oh sorry"inuyasha said getting off her

"sorry yasha but I wanna wait till I'm married"kagome said looking down

"it's ok I can wait"inuyasha whispered into her ear

"what bout kikyo?'kgome

"I told you I don't love her, we can just be secret lovers"inuyasha whispered into her ear

"can I tell miroku and sango?"kagome

"sure and tell sango thanks for saving you from kikyo"inuyasha

"ok can I use your phone"kagome

"sure their on speed dial, miroku number 2 sango number 3"inuyasha said giving her the phone

"ok"kagome said pressing down on number 2


	8. CPR class part 1

Um.. sorry everyone but my cousin Gbaby808 got grounded and sent me all her story updates 5 days ago. I for got to put them up so sorry sorry. I don't know when she gets off grounding so I'm not sure when the next update will be.

"hello inuyasha what do you want?"miroku said from the other side of the line

"Miroku it's me kagome"kagome

"kagome why you using inuyasha's phone?"miroku

"long story"kagome

"ok then well what is it? Is everything alright?"miroku

"everythings fine"kagome

'ok then, wel you called to tell me something right?"miroku

"yeah me and inuy….. um… you know what never mind"kagome

"oh ok then bye"miroku

"bye"kagome said hanging up the phone

"you didn't tell him?"inuyasha

"na it can what"kagome

"ok, here eat this"inuyasha said giving her a plate felled with mush potato's and chicken

"you must be hungry"inuyasha

"when'd you get this?"kagome said taking a bit out of the chicken

"when I left the room earlier, when you where tied up"inuyasha

"you would have gotten a prisoner food"kagome

"I'm not heart less, and I did have to keep you alive"inuyasha

Next day school 

"Hey kagome look we have our first class together"sango said as they walked to teen health

"Yeah it's great! I have you and miroku in all of my classes but just at different times"kagome

"So how'd you get to school today? I didn't see you come though the doors"sango

"oh I came late you must not have seen me"kagome. The truth is that inuyasha had driven kagome to school and sunk her in though the back door so kikyo didn't see her

"Kagome"the teacher yelled

"Here"kagome said from her seat. Everyone sat in blether, they would be learning CPR today

"Sango"

"here"sango

"Inuyasha!"the teacher yelled

"Inuyasha"the teacher yelled once again

"Did anyone see inuyasha"The teacher asked

"Yeah"one of the students said

"Mrs. Shinagino"a man said coming in

"Yes mr.Wes?"

"I believe these two are your, they where wondering the halls again"the man said pushing in inuyasha kikyo

"do you know where koga and hojos class is"

"C-7"The teacher said as the walked off with koga, hojo, and ayame

"Inuyasha kikyo take a seat in front"the teacher said as they sat in the front seats. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around kikyo's waist and looked up at kagome, he gave a quick smile before turning back

"ok today we are lreaning CPR, seeing as all my test dummies have all disappeared, um….. Inuyasha seeing as you are always late you can be the dummy for today"the teacher said

"do I have to"inuyasha said standing up

"yes now lay on the floor"the teacher said. Inuyasha got up and laid on his back. When he laid down his jacket made click sound

"inuyasha take off your jacket"the teacher said

"Feh!"inuyasha said taking off his jacket and giving it to the teacher she started to stake it. Papers, Guns, tiny bombs, spray paint can, and other things started to fall out of his jacket

"I'll have mr.wes take this later"the teacher. Inuyasha laid back down on the floor and his shirt back a small click again

"shirt"the teacher. He took off his shirt and though it to the teach she shook it and some more things fell out.

"Mr.wes can take this to"the teacher

"good now"inuyasha said laying back down he made no sound this time

"yes know kid remember first thing you do is "Are you ok?"louyd when shaking them if they don't respond then you lay then down and open their mouth. Put your ear to their mouth, listen for breathing and look at their chest for any movement. Left the chin hold the nose shut and give to breaths both 5 sec.s long. Then give 30 presses to the chest right between the breast make sure to let the chest rise before pressing down again. Your dominate hand goes down first, then your non dominate hand goes over your other hand and holds your figures up. Why do you not want your figures touching the person class?" the teacher said putting down the book she was reading from

"because most likely when doing this your break a bone, and using only your palm without your figures will minimize the damage"a girl said from the front

"right now may I have a volunteer"the teacher said. Half the girls in the class rose their hands, all the ones that didn't have boy friends anyway but kagome, and sango.

"Ok kagome please come down"the teacher said as kagome stood up and started to walk down the stairs. Kikyo stuck out her foot and kagome fell she waited to hit the ground.

"kags' you ok"inuyasha said in a whisper so only she could hear it. Inuyasha had caught her right before she fell

"Inu why'd you save her"kikyo yelled in anger walking up to him

"because she was going to fall on me"inuyasha said trying to defend himself

"oh really sorry inu, I thought she would just hit the ground not you"kikyo said sitting back down

Review please 


	9. CPR Class part 2

Hi people I'm back and sorry about my cousin who forgot to update my storys well anyway lets start. OH…. And to all you people who said my First story Runaway Love sucked and was the worst story you ever read. YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCKEN READ IT!

"kagome inuyasha continue with the lesson I'm grading you"the teacher said from her deck

"yes ma'am"kagome

"Whatever"inuyasha said laying back down

"ouch"inuyasha said as kagome pinched his nose

"sorry"kagome

Knock Knock 

"come in"the teacher said looking though some papers

"Inuyasha Naraku wants to see you"koga said from the door

"Koga you should be in class"Teacher

"I'm leaving be back in a few days"koga said heading for the parking load

"Bye teach"inuyasha said standing up. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door

"Bye"kikyo said running out the door

"WAIT YOU CAN'T JUST… oh what's the point"the teacher said sitting back in her seat With Naraku

Inuyasha had gone back to his 'home'

"inuyasha the girl I asked you to watch remember her?"naraku said sitting at him deck cleaning his gun

"yes"inuyasha

"Her father died, so theirs no need to keep her around"naraku. Inuyasha stay silent

"I want her died she knows to much for us to just let her live"naraku said with no emotion

"but.."inuyasha stopped. Naraku pointed the gun to his head

"is there a problem"naraku said taking off the safely latch

"well…… maybe she could work for you"inuyasha

"as what? she's weak, she couldn't even protect herself"naraku said sitting back in his seat

"Can she be my assistant?"inuyasha

"You need an assistant?"naraku

"It would make things easier for me to spend time with kikyo"inuyasha

"Fine then she can work for you, but she also has to work as a maid for my daughter"naraku

"ok then I'll go tell her"inuyasha

Inuyasha went back to school and waited for kagome to come out.

"kagome come on lets go"inuyasha said pushing her into the car

"where we going"kagome

"back to where you where before"inuyasha

"why?"kagome

"because now you're a prisoner, you are also my assistant and kikyos maid"inuyasha

"WHAT!"kagome

"I'll talk to you later about it but just play along ok work for kikyo clean her room make her meals, and never leave the house without me"inuyasha

"ok then"kagome

Few days later 

Kagomes grandpa had filed a missing person report, and police where looking ever where for her. Kagome couldn't go to school anymore so inuyasha just gave her his books from school to study. Kikyo was making things hard for kagome and having hojo ask her out every hour wasn't helping

"SERVANT GIRL GET IN HERE!"kikyo yelled from her room

"Coming!"kagome yelled back. Kagome was in inuyasha's room reading the schools math book

"yes kikyo"kagome said entering the room

Slap! 

"I told you never look at me with out being told too, just because you look like me doesn't make me your equal"kikyo said slapping kagome across the face

"yes sorry"kagome said looking at the ground

"Clean my room, do my laundry, shine my coach shoes, get my pick dress, and make my munch I'm hungry"kikyo yelled walking out of the room

"Yes kikyo"kagome said digging her nails into the carpet. Kagome started to do her orders

Later that night 

"inu your back"kikyo said giving him a hug

"hey kikyo"inuyasha said walking down the hall

"where'd you go?"kikyo

"I had to sell the Ice your dad gave me today"inuyasha said walking into his room

"where's my assistant?"inuyasha

"she's shining my shoes"kikyo

"oh well I need her help can you give her a break for today"inuyasha

"help with what?"kikyo

"help with getting something ready for a up coming trip"inuyasha

"ok then bye bye"kikyo said going to her room

"Servant girl inuyasha wants you"kikyo said walking into her room. Kagome put down the shoes and walked into inuyasha's room

"kag's are you ok you look awful"inuyasha said closing the door behind her. Kagomes hair was a mess, her eyes where blood shout, and she looked pissed

"you need to rest"inuyasha said picking her up. He laid her on the bed and put the covers over her

"yasha I need to finish my work for kikyo"kagome

"Not tonight, you need your rest where going on a business trip tomorrow"inuyasha

"business trip?"kagome

"Yeah you remember the boat Titanic?"inuyasha said sitting next to her

"yeah it was the unsinkable ship"kagome

"until it sunk"inuyasha

"yeah well what about it?"kagome

"they made another one, the titanic two this one is unsinkable for sure, Theirs going to me a very expensive jewel on board and Naraku wants me to steal it and your coming along, you look like you need a break. Where be going first class to because the owner of the jewel is going to be in first class"inuyasha

"ok then well then I better pack"kagome said trying to get up

"I packed for you this morning now go to sleep"inuyasha said slipping under the covers with her. He started to trial kisses down her neck. He started to un button the front of her shirt

"yasha.."kagome started. Inuyasha placed a figure on her mouth and looked up and her

"I know don't worry"inuyasha said nuzzling her neck. He started to puppy lick any exposed skin around her chest without touching her bra. He looked up at kagome and saw she was starting to fall asleep. He went back up and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close as they fell asleep.

**5 review for next chappy I'll update today if I get them.**


	10. Titanic Part 1

Thanks for the review now there's Titanic part 1!!! Ohhh and I'm working on how to star runaway love 2.

"Bye inu"kikyo said giving him a hug

"Bye babe be back soon"inuyasha said trying to get out of the hug

"Now inuyasha you have too have the jewel without them knowing it's gone till, the trip is over, it's a few days long"Naraku said handing him a case

"what's this?"inuyasha said opening it

"A fake jewel to replace the real one, when they get back to New York their see this jewels a fake but your be long gone by then"naraku

"The ship goings from France to Japan then New York, your be on for at least 4 days"Naraku

"ok then see you in a few days"inuyasha said giving kikyo a quick kiss on the lips.

At the dock 

"come on kags' lets go"inuyasha said pulling her hand

"I'm coming I'm coming"kagome said as they walked up the passage. Inuyasha and kagome got on the huge ocean liner, they where getting ready to take off.

"Sir your rooms this way"the steward said taking them to their room right below the deck.

"Sir it says this room is for a Mr.Inuyasha, so…"The man said turning to kagome

"Oh this is my wife, didn't it say that I was married on the info form"inuyasha said putting his arm around kagome

"Oh yes I see"the man said opening the room door

"Have a good day, lunch will be survived in the lounge at 3"the man said closing the door

"Wife?"kagome said as soon as he left

"What he might not have let you stay if you weren't with me"inuyasha said throwing his bang on the floor.

"Hey yasha I'm going to go on deck"kagome said putting her stuff away

"why?"inuyasha

"I feel like socking up some sun you coming?"kagome

"I have to do something be right there ok"inuyasha

"ok Then I'll wait outside"kagome said waiting outside the door

Inuyasha picked up his phone a dialed a number

"Hey inu baby what's wrong?"some girls voice

"Nothings wrong, look you promise not to tell naraku or anyone about me know kagome right?"inuyasha

"I won't you just have to keep up your end of the deal"

"you never told me what I had to do"inuyasha

"your see when you get back bye inuyasha"

"Bye ayame"inuyasha said hanging up the phone and walking to the door

"ready?"kagome

"yeah lets go check out the ship"inuyasha said as they walked up the stairs

"where do you wanna go first?"kagome

"How about the ballroom"inuyasha

"ok"kagome. They walked down ballroom but it was closed

"they look at this"kagome said looking at a sign in front of the door

**Ballroom closet**

For masquerade ball tonight Mask and outfits being sold at the corner shop 

**From 8pm to 2am**

"yasha that sounds like fun"kagome

"yeah I guess"inuyasha

"so where going tonight right"kagome

"You can go"inuyasha

"what your not going"kagome

"I don't wanna go"inuyasha

"what why not come on please"kagome

"no'inuyasha

"pleaseeeeee"kagome

"no"inuyasha

"fine I guess you don't wanna dance with me"kagome said sobbing into her hands

"what wait don't cry"inuyasha

"Then come with me"kagome

"no"inuyasha said as kagome kept 'crying'

"Ah ok I'll go just stop the water works"inuyasha

"Great lets go get out outfits"kagome said looking up at him. She dragged him up stairs and to the corner shop

"you weren't crying where you"inuyasha

"nope you always had a soft spot for crying girls"kagome said letting go of his hand as they walked across the deck

"NO I just had a soft spot for you"inuyasha whispered into her ear as he walked ahead. Kagome stopped in her tracks and started blushing

"you coming"inuyasha said turning around and her redder. Inuyasha chuckled to himself as he walked forward.

Review for next chappy


	11. Titanic Part 2

**Thank for reviewing I updated runaway love 2 by the way there's only one chappy but**

"I wonder what color mask I should get?"kagome said looking at the masks. After looking though all of them she picked a white one and a nice blue dress.

'So what kind mask you wearing?"inuyasha asked as they walked back down the hall

"I'm not telling you"kagome

"Then how will I find you"inuyasha

"Don't worry about it where going together anyway"kagome

"Yeah I guess"inuyasha

"What should we do till then?"kagome

"Why don't you go down to the pool I'll be there soon ok"inuyasha said as they entered their room

"ok then"kagome said grabbing her swim suit and leaving

_"hello?"_

"Ayame?"inuyasha

_"inu I finally thought of what you have to do"ayame_

"what is it?"inuyasha

_"You have to keep kik-heo away from koga, I think she's flirting with him and I don't like it"ayame_

"Fine but your just as much as a heo as she is so I wouldn't be talking, and what should I do anyway?"inuyasha

_"I don't know! Fuck her more often! Just do something!Bye"ayame said hang up_

"Damit ayame!"inuyasha said hanging up his phone

"Inuyasha are you taking a dump or thing come on!!!"Kagome yelled from the outside

"I thought you went down to the pool?"inuyasha said stepping outside wearing his swim shorts

"Na I wanted to wait for you"kagome

"Ok then well then lets go"inuyasha said as they walked on to the deck

**Night**

"come on yasaha well be late"kagome wined putting on her mask

"Dam! I can't get this on right!"inuyasha yelled from the bath room

"Need help!"kagome said getting bored

"Unless you wanna see me naked I don't think you should help me! Just go on I'll find you"inuyasha said forgetting that everyone would be wearing a mask.

'Of course I want too…. What ah HENATII THOUGHTS!!! GET OUT!"kagome screamed in the back of her mind. She started to shake her head

"Ok then see you there"kagome said leaving for the ball

**In the bathroom**

"dam I hate it when I turn human"inuyasha said putting on his mask. He's hair was long and black and his ears where gone, his eyes where already brown too.

"I guess it's time"inuyasha said as he walked out of the room and to the ball

**Ball**

Kagome at in a chair looking for a sliver haired demon

"hello Ms. May I have this dance"someone said from behind her. Kagome looked up to see a man with black hair and a blue mask

"Sorry but I'm waiting for someone"kagome said nicely

**Inuyasha…..**

"dam where's kagome"inuyasha said under his breath as he looked though the crowd

Back with kagome… 

"Hello may I have this dance"another person said from behind kagome. Kagome took a deep breath and was ready to say no but when she turned around she saw sliver hair.

"inu..yasha?"kagome

"May I have this dance"was all he replied.

"Yes, but where are your doggy ear?"kagome asked as they started to dance

"I'll explain later just enjoy the dance, I have a surprise for you later"he whispered into her ear.

'What's wrong with yasha? Something's different…. About his eyes"kagome thought.

**If you wanna under stand this chappy you gotta read it carefully…..5 review for next chappy **


	12. Titanic Part 3

Ok people this is a warning there are a lot of swear words in the song I'm using for this chappy to be warned.

"kagome are you ready for your surprise?"the whispered

"Sure thing yasha"kagome. He lead her out the door onto the balcony

Back inside 

"Dam where's kagome"inuyasha said looking though the crowd

"wait I that….. it is"inuyasha said to himself. He spotted kagome and then say her walking out with a sliver haired man.

Outside 

"yasha what's the surprise?"kagome

"this".

In a moment kagome was hanging over the edge of the boat.

"Yasha! Help me!!"kagome yelled

"I don't think my brother will be helping anyone"the mans aid taking off his mask. (Like most of you guessed it's sesshomaru)

"Sesshomaru what did you do with kagome"inuyasha said stepping out on to the balcony

"look over the edge and see"sesshomaru laughed.

Inuyasha ran off to the edge and saw kagome.

"KAGOME HOLD ON!"inuyasha said as he started to climb down.

"YASHA I'M SLIPPING!!!"kagome

"HOLD ON!"inuyasha said reaching out to grab her

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"Kagome lost her grip and fell off the edge. Inuyasha let go and fell. He dived straight down and caught kagome

"yasha?"kagome said looking up

"Hold on kag's this is gonna hurt"inuyasha said holding her close.

SPLASH! 

"kag's you ok"inuyasha said looking down at her

"Yeah I'm fine but you look like your in real pain"kagome

"Feh!it's just a scratch"inuyasha said as he started to climb back up the ship with kagome on his back. Inuyasha put her down on the floor

"Ouch"kagome

"what is it are you ok?"inuyasha

"I think I hurt my anckle"kagome

"Aw.. your not dead"sesshpmaru said from behind them

"Sesshomaru"inuyasha growled out. He nails grew and his eyes turned dark red. He ripped a piece of his shirt and put it around kagomes eyes.

"Your not gonna wanna see this kag's"inuyasha growled into her ear. He stood up and walked towards seshomaru.

_It's just one of those days_

_when you don't wanna wake up_

_everything is fucked_

_everybody sucks_

_you don't really know why_

_but you wanna justify_

_rippin someones head off_

_no human contact_

_and if you interact_

_your life is on contract_

_your best bet is to just stay away motherfucker_

_its just one of those days_

"Ready to fight half breed"sesshomaru

"GGGRRRR Don't ever call me half breed again"inuyasha.

Inuyasha came charging at sessomaru, he punched him in the gut. Sesshomaru elbowed inuyasha in the back.

_its all about the he says she says bullshit_

_i think you better quit_

_lettin shit slip_

_or you'll be leavin with a fat lip_

Inuyasha turned around and gave sesshomaru a left hook (that's punching someone in the chin, normally causes a fat lip)

_its all about the he says she says bullshit_

_i think you better quit_

_talking that shit_

_its just one of those days_

_feelin like a freight train_

_first one to complain_

_leaves with the blood stain_

_damn right i'm a maniac_

_you better watch your back_

_cause I'm fuckin up your program_

_and then your stuck up_

_you just locked up_

_next in line to get fucked up_

_your best bet is to just stay away mother fucker_

_its just one of those days_

Sesshomaru grabbed inuyasha my the trout and throw him agents the wall and started to punch him in the gut. Inuyasha coughed up a bit of blood before kicking sessomaru in the **BEEP!**

_its all about the he says she says bullshit_

_i think you better quit_

_letting shit slip_

_or you'll be leavin with a fat lip_

_its all about the he says she says bullshit_

_i think you better quit_

_talking that shit punk_

_so come and get it_

"Dam you half breed"sesshomaru said kicking inuyasha in the head, then punching him in the face.

_I feel like shit_

_my suggestion_

_is to keep your distance_

_cause right now i'm dangerous_

_we've all felt like shit_

_and been treated like shit_

_all those motherfuckers_

_that wanna step up_

_you know i pack a chainsaw_

_i skin your ass raw_

_and if my day keeps going this way_

_i just might break something tonight_

_pack a chainsaw_

_i skin your ass raw_

_and if my day keeps going this way_

_i just might break something tonight_

_pack a chainsaw_

_i skin your ass raw_

_and if my day keeps going this way_

_i just might break you fuckin face tonight_

_gimme something to break(3x)_

_how bout your fucking face_

Inuyasha got up and ran up to sesshomaru. Kagome was trying to the cloth off her eyes.

"Don't even try to hurt my mate again or I'll kill you" Inuyasha grabbed sesshomaru by the collar and throw him over board. Sesshomaru fell in to the ocean. Kagome sat there and stared.

_i hope you know i pack a chainsaw_

_a chainsaw_

_a motherfuckin chainsaw_

_so come and get it_

_its all about the he says she says bullshit_

_i think you better quit_

_that shits slick_

_or you'll be leavin with a fat lip_

_its all about the he says she says bullshit_

_i think you better quit_

_talking that shit_

_punk_

Inuyasha walked over to her. He picked her up and carried her off to their room. He laid her down on the bed and locked the door. Kagome sat there a bit scared normall when he was in demon form he was ever like this. Inuyasha turned around from the door, he pinned kagome down and took off her shirt and skirt. Kgome was trying to speck but couldn't get the words out. Inuyasha looked at her body for any cuts. There were only a few and her ankle was just bruised. Inuyasha started to lick at her cuts, he got to every cut he could, hoping that kagome didn't had any cuts underneath her bra or panties.

"Ya-sha"kagome was able to cough up. Inuyasha looked up at her. He's eyes sparked amber, and kagome signed

"Nothing"kagome. Inuyasha started to lick at the cut on her legs. He saw a trail of blood coming from between her legs. He speed her legs open and started to lick at the cut. Inuyasha started to think about his fight with sesshomaru and was wondering how much kagome saw. He let his mouth wonder farther up, and he licked her core throw her panties

"oohh"kagome moaned out a bit. Inuyasha then realized what he did. He liked the way kagome moaned when he did that so he did it again.

"inu..yasha"kagome moaned out. Inuyasha kept on licking, kagome grabbed his head and pushed it closer to her core.

"more"kagome coughed out

"no"inuyasha said pulling away from her

"huh?'kagome

"you said before your waiting till you get married"inuyasha

"I don't think I can wait"kagome

"kagom"inuyasha

"Yasha please"kagome

**OK people what do you want him to say.5 review for next chappy**


	13. Titanic Part 4

Um… ok people my cousin is very mad because someone I'm not saying who said her writing sucks…… So unless you want her to stop writing all her storys then stop sending bad reviews. I had to beg her to write this chapter.

Inuyasha started to nuzzle her neck.

"no, your going to regret it tomorrow I can tell"inuyasha. He's hair started to turn black again and fails disappeared.

"Yasha?"kagome said looking at his black hair

"Hum?"inuyasha said laying next to her now

"How'd you…. Um.. turn from human to demon?"kagome

"Don't really know"inuyasha

"ok then well I guess it's time to sleep"kgome said pulling some blanket over her self.

"Nop not yet"inuyasha said pulling the blanket off her

"Huh?"kagome

"Lets go for a walk on the deck ok?"inuyasha

"Ok then"kagome said getting up

"um.. kag's?"inuyasha

"yeah"kagome said turning around

"You should put some cloths on"inuyasha said laughing a bit

"What?"kagome said looking down at herself before dashing to the bathroom to change

"I'll be outside"inuyasha said walking out side

He's attention turned to the door next to theirs, he was supposed to steal the jewel tonight. Inuyasha creep to the door and turned the knob. The door was locked to he started to pick the lock with a pocket knife he had in his pants. The door open and inuyasha creep inside, the jewel sat on a stand in the middle of the room. Inuyasha picked the jewel up and the quickly put a bag of rice in it's place. Inuyasha slowly walked out but knocked over something my accident, the thing fell and broke sadly it was an alarm clock and the alarm went off. Inuyasha ran out of the room he heard cure members coming. All the works on the 1st class ship where told about the jewel and how some people might try and steal it. Inuyasha opened his room door and ran inside.

"Yasha is something wrong!'kagome yelled the last part when inuyasha picked her bridal style.

"I took the jewel and kind of set off an alarm what do we do?!?!?"inuyasha.

"I don't know!!"kagome yelled

Knock Knock 

Inuyasha though kagome on the bed

"What are you doing?"kagome asked. Inuyasha put the jewel under one of the pillows.

"Just started yelling and throwing stuff at them if they come in"inuyasha.

"What but…"

"But… what?"kagome said confused

KNOCK KNOCK! 

"please open up sir we would like to question you"some one yelled from outside the door.

"Coming!"inuyasha yelled

"Can I help you"inuyasha said opening the door

"Sir the room next door has just been robbed of a very expensive jewel would you happen to know anything about it?"

"sorry but no"inuyasha lied

"Would you mind if you had a look around one of the men said walking inside.

"Yes I would my wife is…"inuyasha

"GET OUT!"kagome yelled throwing a lamp at them

"Ouch what the hell"one of the men said trying to block the stuff being thrown at them

"KAGOME STOP!"inuyasha

"oh I'm sorry"kagome

"oh my head"

"your head my back"

The men just gazed around the room from where they we're sitting

"Ok then well good bye I think were done here"one of the men said limping to the door

"very sorry about that"inuyasha said closing the door behind them

"I think you over did it"inuyasha

"Well you told me too"kagome

"Yeah well come on lets go for that walk"inuyasha said as they left.

"So yasha you never told me about your childhood after I left"kagome. They sat on a bench that faced the ocean.

"After you left let me think…."inuyasha said thinking of anything good he could tell her.

"After you left I moved out of my brothers place, and into narakus started dating kikyo. Stopped hanging out with miroku and sango cause I thought that if I did bad things might happen to them"inuyasha said thinking of anything else

"Oh…. So are hojo and koga still repaying their dept?'kagome asked

"Koga is but hojo finished last year….. Naraku offered him a life time job and he took it"inuyasha

"What but why? Isn't working for naraku awful?"kagome said looking at him

"When I asked he said the learned to love the life style"inuyasha

"What so great about it?"kagome

"The money, girls, car, power, sex, fun of running from the cops"inuyasha

"Yasah your going to quit right?"kagome

"At first I wasn't going to but… you came back kag's, if it wasn't for you I never would have stopped"inuyasha said giving her a kiss on the forehead

"Inuyasha what if naraku found out about us"kagome

"Sh… he's not going to so don't worry"inuyasha

"Ok"kagome said falling into a deep sleep as she watched the moon rise.

**5 review for next chappy**


	14. Titanic Part 5

**This is a very sad one….. But with out it you won't understand the others.**

"Um.. yasha wake up"kagome said shaking him awake

"5 more minutes"inuyasha groaned

"Inuyasha wake up something's wrong the boats rocking"kagome said shaking him

"what I'm up"inuyasha said getting up

"Yasha I left this rocking and then I woke up"kagome

"want me to check it out?"inuyasha

"Yes please"kagome

"ok be back"inuyasha said kissing her lips. He walked out the door to see people running back and forth on the ship

"What's happening?"inuyasha asked one of the workers

"We're been hit"

"hit? By what? Don't tell me an ice brig!"inuyasha asked

"On this may sound weird but pirates"the man said

"your joking right?"inuyasha said hoping it was a joke

"No sir, a group of pirates is looking for a captian!"

"what?!?"inuyasha

"Yes sir. But we wouldn't let them take any of our passengers don't worry"the man said

"Yawn yasha what is it?"kagome

"Well it looks like pirates are attacking the ship"inuyasha

"Wha?'kagome

'Yes mrs. Pirates their looking for a new captian to lead them to some treasure"

"Mr. Inuyasha!"the captian of the titanic said coming to them

"Yes?"inuyasha

"You may decline the offer but…. The pirates are going to sink the ship if they don't get a captain now. They want a demon or half demon and you're the only one of this ship…. Would you please go with them to save the lives of everyone else" the captain asked looking down

Inuyasha looked back at kagome. He walked over to her and held her close.

"I'll see you soon kag's"inuyasha said letting go

"Wait yasha your not going"kagome said grabbing his arm

"Yes I am"inuyasha said walking away

"Inuyasha don't go"kagome said giving him a hug from behind

"Good bye kagome see you soon"inuyasha said pulling her off him. He ran to the front deck so that kagome wouldn't be able to caught up

"So they have given up! Everyone we have your new captain!"one of the men yelled

"And his part dog demon too"

"Come captain you must get ready!"one of the men pushed him onto the ship

"INUYASHA!!"kagome said running onto the deck

"Kagome"inuyasha said turning around

"Captain ye know her?"one of the men asked

"Yes"inuyasha

"She's be pretty"

"INUYASHA COME BACK"kagome yelled

"Is she ye lover?"one of the men asked. Inuyasha just stared….

"Can I bring her along?"

"If she be pirate then ye but she not be"

"I see then, you will leave the ship alone right"inuyasha

"Ei Yei Sir"

"Ok then lets go"inuyasha said turning around.

"Sir here be ye new hat, your cloths are I ye's cabin"A woman said handing him a hat. Inuyasha took the hat and looked at it. He put in on and walked to the wheel

"Cut the ropes!"inuyasha yelled. They cut the ropes to the ship and set off

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!"kagome yelled form the deck. Inuyasha just stared at her. He whispered the words good bye my love. Kagome broke down crying on the dock. Inuyasha felt one of his tears slip down his cheek.

'I'm sorry kagome…. But I can't risk losing you, I'll see you soon"inuyasha thought as he sailed away from the ship.

"Mrs you should go inside"The captain said

"You bastard why couldn't you just tell them there where no demons on borad…..why why why"kagome said pounding the guys chest with her fist as she sobbed

"I'm sorry mrs"the captain said

Next day 

Kagome stayed in the room sobbing, she held a picture of her and inuyasha close to her chest as she rocked her self back an forth crying. She picked up the phone and started to dial

_"hello?"_

"sa-sango"kagome chocked up

"kagome is that you what happened you haven't been to school in a long time! Your grandpa is worried and the police are looking for you!"sango

"I'll tell you later but can you please tell me something"kagome

"sure what is it?"

"When we where younger you told me that your grandma was captain a pirate ship right?"kagome said wiping her tears

"yeah?"

"She passed the title on to a girl what was her name?"kagome

"Piratica why?"sango 

"I'll tell you later, thanks sango bye"kagome said hanging up

"Piractica"kagome

**5 review for next chappy**


	15. Piratica

"Mrs. Is there anything you need?"one of thw works asked coming to the door.

"I need my boyfriend back"kagome said throwing a pillow at him. She picked up the phine and called

_"Hello naraku there"_

"narauk this is inuyasha's assistant. He asked me to telll you that we won't be back anytime soon"kgome

"why?"naraku

"He got a lead on a large amount of money somewhere in the pacific he's going to go get it"kagome

_"ah good boy"naraku_

"He asked if you could get any info on a lady named Piratica, like where she was last seen"kagome

"Piratica let me see here……… she was last spotted near the coral sea"naraku 

"Thanks you I'll inform him"kagome said hanging up

Knock Knock 

"hello?"the captain ask opening the door

"Captain I need you to do something for me"kagome

"What is it?"captain

"Take me to the coral sea island"kagome

"When do you need to be there by?"

'Tomorrow"

"Ok then we're take you there"

"Thank you"kagome said going back to her room

"Ok now I need to pass for a pirate"kagome said looking around the room. She went to er bag and looked for something she could wear.

"Dam I got nothing to wear"kagome said after looking though all her stuff

'God now I have to go to the black market"kagome thought. She put all her and inuyashas stuff in one bag.

Next day 

Kagome walked into a bar and sat down, she wore a hood over her head.

"What will it be?"the bar tender asked. It was easy to see that everyone in this place was a pirate. Kagome had looked for hours trying to find this place.

"Shape blue please"kagome

"Here you go"the bar tender said giving her a drink. Under it was a paper. Kagome opened it and read it.

_What are ye looking for in the coral sea? Your not from around her._

"I'm looking for……Piratica"kagome whispered

"Piratica you say, She be the queen of the sea's right now. I heard she be marring soon. To a captain that the crew took from an ocean liner. They say he be having sliver hair and dog ears"the bar tender said.

"Where might I find her?"kagome

"East of here, she's shopping around right now. Was I here not to long ago"

"Thanks"kagome said walking away

"Wait girl"the man said

"What?"kagome

"You be needing to go tot he black market first. It's not wise to she her dressed like that"

"Where's the market?"kagome

"Walk to the end of that hat shop down there, tell the shop keep. "That pink balmor on the right"He'll take you there"the man said cleaning a glass

"Thank you"kagome said leaving. She soon found the hat place where the shop keeper lead her to

the black market.

Knock Knock 

Kagome opened the door to a shop

"Hello how may I help you?"a woman asked

"I'm looking for Pira…"kagome. In a moment she had a sword to her neck

"What business do you have with your captain?" The woman asked

"I would like to become a member of her crew"kagome

"I see fallow me"the woman said leading her to the back

"Captain!"the woman yelled though a door

"Yes"she said opening the door. She has red hair and brown eyes, She dressed just like people said she dressed like the pirate queen. **(Oh and people I didn't make piratca up. She's the main charter in a book called piratical it's a good book read it)**

"This girl wants to join us"

"Girl what reason would you have. You don't look that strong"Piratica

"You knew a lady named Koghie?"kagome

"My old captain how do you know her"

"She told me to seek you out and join your crew"kagome

"I see then fallow me"pratica

"Here change, you look nothing like a pirate in that"pratica said giving her some cloths. Kagome went and changed.

"Good now…. I want to see how good a fighter you are"Pratica said drawing her sword.

"O..ok then"kagome said drawing her sword.(She took inuyasha's)

"Make your move"Pratica. Kagome swung her sword pratica blocked it. Kagome Pushed praticas sword down.

Ching 

Kagomes sword went flying in the air. Piratica held hers to kagomes trout.

"Pretty good"Piratica

Knock Knock 

"come in"Practica

"Piratica your husbands picture has just been delivered"a mans aid giving her a picture.

"He's cute, is he good at fighting?"

"He's half dog demon"the man said

"Girl tell me to you find him attractive in anyway?"Piratica questioned kagome showing her the photo. Kagome felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. Inuyasha her inuyasha was going to get married……..

"No, I never liked dogs"kagome lieed

"I see, when will her be here?"

"In a few hours"the man said

"Good we set sail in1 hours get the crew ready"Piratica

"Oh and this is our new member"piratical

"What's your name?"the man asked

"Kagome"

"Come kagome"the man said

"Piratica what's this girls job?"

"Um.. She can be my new assistant you remember what happened to the last one"piratical

"Ok then come girl I'll show you where your cabin is"the man said

"Um.. what happened to her last assistant?"kagome asked as they walked to the ship.

"He was shout I the head"the man said with no emotion.

"Here's your cabin we leave in 1 hour, set you stuff up and then wait in here for orders"the man said leaving.

"Inuyasha….."kagome whispered as she looked around the room

**10 reviews for next chappy**

**Oh and someone asked me if I think about all this tuff before I write… Truth is I make it up as I go along. **


	16. Guest

"Is everything ready?"Piratica asked walking across her ship.

The flag on her ship was pink with a black skull and cross bones on it. The ship was large with many workers. Kagome fallowed behind her. Piratica had a sword that hung on her waist she even let it out of her sight, Kagome had a few guns and inuyasha's sword by her waist. Everyone on Piratica's boat had to wear a mask when ever a vaster was there. The ship inuyasha on came into view and was soon connected. Inuyasha stepped out and walked onto Piraticas boat.

"Nice to met you"Piratica bowed her head.

Inuyasha was wearing a cape that hung over his shoulder, and his hat was black with a red cross in the middle. Inuyasha looked up from piratical and straight at kagome. His face show no emotion for her the look her gave her was cold and unfeeling.

"My pleasure"inuyasha said lifting her up

"Captain when's the wedding?"one of the crew members asked

" 1 month"Pratica

"Everyone go and eat dinner. Luna!"Practica said. Kagomes head snapped up. Everyone was given a different name when a guest was on the ship.

"Yes"kagome

'I guess it's not kagome'inuyasha thought

"Show inuyasha to his room"Piratica.

"Come with me please captain"kagome said walking. Inuyasha fallowed after her.

"This is your room"kagome said opening the door

"Thanks you"inuyasha

"Dinner will be served shortly I'll bring it to you"kagome said leaving

"Wait"inuyasha said turning to her

"Yes"kagome

"take your mask off"inuyasha. Kagome started to take off her mask when….

"Capation! Your bride to be is looking for you"one of the woman said

"Tell here I'm coming"inuyasha said walking out

**Sorry it's so short….. But I'm very very said right now……. Next one will be much longer**


	17. Friends again

**Hey people. I'm back and well… my fever went down to 99.2. I'm going to try and update some more chappys**

"hello captain?"kagome knocked on the door

"Yes"inuyasha said from inside

"You called me?"kagom

"Yes come in"inuyasha. Kagome opened the door and walked in, inuyasha sat on his bed looking at something.

"Come sit"inuyasha. Kagome sat next to him on the bed, inuyasha was looking at an old photo from him and kagome.

"Your names Luna right?"inuyasha

"Yes"kagome

"Really?"inuyasha said looking at her

"Yes it is"kagome

"Ok"inuyasha. He put the photo down and stared at his feet

"That girl who is she?"kagome

"That's my k….. I mean kagome"inuyasha

"I'm guessing she means a lot to you"kagome

"I love her, but I can't see her anymore"inuyasha

"What? Why not?"kagome

"Because I'm going to get married in a few weeks. I'll see her after the wedding if I ever see her again. She won't want a thing to do with me…"inuyasha

"Why don't you just refuse to marry her?"kagome

"Because then they'll kill me"inuyasha said putting his face in his hands.

"Your not going to tell your captain are you?"inuyasha

"No"kagome

' Oh what can I do…. If I tell inuyasha it's me I'll be killed, but he's killing himself here what do I do what can I do?"kagome thought to herself.

"Inuyasha Piratica would like to talk to you about the wedding cake"someone yelled from outside the door.

"Thanks for coming to see me luna"inuyasha said leaving

"No problem yasha"kagome whispered after he left.

**1 week**

"Hey inuyasha"kagome said coming in

"Hey luna I'm gonna beat you this time"inuyasha. It had been one week already on the ship and inuyasha had grown faun of kagome I mean lune.

"Yeah right"kagome said sitting across from him

**15 minutes later**

"Check mate"kagome

"What but how!?!?"inuyasha said staring at the borad

" Simply I'm smart"kagome laughed

'Why does she seem so much like kagome…. Maybe that why I feel the need to be around her"inuyasha thought looking at kagome as she laughed

"Hey inuyasha?"kagome

"Yeah?"inuyasha

"Was kagome your first love?"kagome

"She still my only love"inuyasha

"Their's no one else you've ever liked?"kagome

"Well I did kind of like this girl named kikyo before, but that only lasted about 2 days"inuyasha

"Oh I see, what about me do you like me? Or my captain?"kagome

"I don't like your captain, but you..you… seem so much like kagome"inuyasha smiled at her

"Oh…."kagome

**Sorry it took so long to update. **


	18. I need you

"WHERE GOING OVER THIS AGAIN GOT IT!"piratica yelled.

"Ok then…..

"Captain Piratica do you take Captain Tahashi as your husband?"

"Yes"Piratica

"Captain Tahashi do you take Captain Piratica as your wife?"

"Yes"inuyasha said sadly

"Ok that was good, now the kiss at the end after that what do you we?"of of the crew asked

"Um…..Go kill our emery, and get to work on your air"Piratica

"WHAT?!?!"inuyasha

"Well I'm the queen of the sea! You're the king I want a princess or princes! Got it!"piratical

" Ok then well lets keep going"the man said

"Ok I propose you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"the man said. Inuyash pecked her on the cheek

"Yea! Cap'tin you can do ye better then take"One of his man said

"Really I don't thin…"inuyasha. Piratica grabbed him by the color and gave him a long deep kiss. Kagome stood there froze it felt like a bullet to the heart….

"Kiss me like that on that day"Piratica looking into his eyes

' Dam kikyo was better then her…"inuyasha thought

"Yes my queen"inuyasha bowed to her

"Sure a gentlemen. Everyone back to work"Piratica order. Everyone went back to work kagome stood there frozen staring at inuyasha. Inuyasha had fallen to his knees, he stared at the floor. He stood up and walked pass kagome.

Later that night 

"Kikyo what did you say?"inuyasha. He sat in his room talking on his cell phone

"You heard me right inu. That girl came back already"kikyo

"Oh I see thanks for tell me love you bye"inuyasha said hanging up

"Captain are you ok?"kagome said coming inside

"Yes I'm fine"inuyasha said staring a out at the sea

"The weddings tomorrow you ready?"kagome

"Ready to give up my life, my love, my heart….."inuyasha said not facing her. Kagome walked over and sat next to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder

"Trust me inuyasha, you won't be marrying her tomorrow"kagome

"What are you talking about luna"inuyasha

"Just trust me"kagome

"Kagome moved on"inuyasha

"I might as well marry her"inuyasha

"What are you talking about?"kagome

"Kikyo told me that she's dating hojo now….. I guess she thought I'd never come back"inuyasha

"Inuyasha, no girl would leave someone as great as you"kagome

" I not that great, I have the worse rep. With girls then you could image"inuyasha

"What do you mean…."kagome

"If I told you, you'd never want to me near me again, that's why I didn't tell kagome"inuyasha

"Your scared for losing her"kagome

"More scared then anything else, but I already lost her…"inuyasha

"Inuyasha…"kagome

"Kuna save it! I don't wanna hear it……. You can't help me right now the only thing that can help me would be kagome coming though my door right now"inuyasha

'I right here yasha"kagome thought as she reached out to make him face her

**10 reviews for next chappy**


	19. I abject!

Hello people! Thanks for the reviews and I'm felling a bit better, I'm typing when I'm not throwing up. Sorry you guys didn't need to know that….Well thanks for the reviews.

"Lune come in here"Piratica

"Yes captain?"kagome said coming into her cabin

"I need you to go cheek on Captain tahashi"Piratica

"Yes, but if I may ask why?"kagome

"Because I think he might try to jump off the boat and get away from me"Piratica

"Why would he do that?"kagome

"Because I heard him talking in his room about some girl named kagome"Piratica said drawing her sword she held it to kagomes neck.

"Your name is kagome if I remember, you've never met him before right?"Piratica

"I've never met him captain"kagome

"Good cause if I find out your lying I'll be head you"Piratica

"Yes captain"kagome said leaving

**Night**

"Ok everyone to your places! Piratica's! ready"

Everyone got in their seats and everything was ready, inuysah was standing in the front waiting form his bride.

"Captain she looks great"one of the woman in the crowd said as her captain walked past her.

**1 hours later'**

"Is their anyone who abject to this marriage?"the man asked

"No one good, then Piratica do you that inuyasha as your husband?"

"I do"Piratica

"Inuyasha do you take Piratica as your wife?"

"I…."inuyasha said looking down

"STOP!"kagome

"WHAT!"Piratica. Everyone around kagome held their guns and swords to her

"Yasha…"kagome said taking of her mask

"Kagome"inuyasha said running to her

"Stop him!"Piratica. People started tying inuyasha up

"KAGOME!"inuyasha

"Kill her! Kill the tardier!!"Piratica order

**Bang!**

Inuyash ripped the ropes and picked kagome up

"Kag's you ok?"inuyasha

"Yasha? I'm ok"kagome said coughing up some blood. Kagome got shout in the gut.

"GET THEM!"Piratica ordered

Inuyasha jumped off the boat onto the other boat he was in charge off.

"Hold on kagome"inuyasha said cutting the ropes to Piratica's ship as people tried to get across


	20. On the ship

Pepole I'm really sorry abut this but I'm not sure if I'll be able to update the next few days. I have to go back to the hostile for a few days cause my doctor said I'm not getting enough rest. But I'll bring my lab top So I'll try.

Inuyasha was able to get far away from Piraricas ship and into the sea of Japan.

"Kagome are you ok"inuyasha. Kagome didn't answer. Inuyasha lifted kagomes shirt up to see that she was bleeding still. Inuyasha picked her up ad carried her to his cabin where he placed her on the bed and started to clean her wound.

"Dam it kagome stop wiggling"inuyasha thought as he bandaged kagomes wound. Inuyasha went over to his old tux that he wore on the Titanic. He looked though it till he pulled out 4 pairs of hand cuffs. Inuyasha cuffed her feet and hands to the bed posts so he could clean her cuts better. Once he was done he went down to one of the bens and found a nice red silk outfit.

"Ok now I just gotta wait till kagome wakes up"inuyasha said to himself as he sat on the edge of the bed watching her.

2 hours later

Inuyasha had just woken up from a short nap he took on the deck, he walked back into his room to see if kagome had woken up yet. Inuyasha looked down at kagome her shirt had dried blood on it and it was sticking to her skin.

"I guess I gotta clean her up"inuyasha. He went over to her and changed her top into the silk button down one that he got from the bens.

"Feh! Blood it smells so gross"inuyasha thought as he put her shirt on the side. Inuyasha started to work on her skirt when..

Ring Ring

"Hello?"inuyasha

"Inuyasha it's naraku"

"Naraku what do you want?"

"I was just looking over you contract and I see that I didn't update it"

"Update it?"

"Yes for example the kids you have to kid nap. They have to give you a 100yen fee each, and both must be boys. Then the girl you have to rape you need proof of it like a photo and a name of the girl"naraku

"Oh I see and I'm working on the kidnapping thing now"inuyasha

"Good then I'll talk to you later, and come back soon kikyo is getting very bitchy with out you"Narakus said hanging up

"Great I have to deal with a bitch when I get back"inuyasha said putting the phone down. Inuyasha finished changing all of kagomes cloths and waited for her to wake up.

After a few more hours kagome began to wake up.

"Yasha?'kagome

"Kagome your ok"inuyasha said hugging her

Kagome looked around her

"Why am I handcuffed? You better not have done anything perverted to me"kagome growled

"I love it when you growl and I didn't..yet"inuyasha

"What was that?"kagome

"Nothing"inuyasha said unhand cuffing her

Night

"Hey kag's dinners ready"inuyasha said bring in a tray of food

"When'd you learn how to cook?"kagome

"When Sesshomaru stopped feeding me"inuyasha

"Now eat"inuyasha said pushing a spoon full of mashed potatoes into her mouth

"Thanks yasha"kagome said eating her food

Later

"Ok kag's get some sleep"inuyasha said putting the dishes away

"Yasha where are you going to sleep?"kagome asked from the bed

"The couch"inuyasha said leaving he same back to find kagome still awake

"Kag's is something wrong?"inuyasha said sitting next to her

"I can't sleep by myself"kagome

"ah…."inuyasha.

"Get under the covers"inuyasha said as kagome climbed under the covers poking her head out. Inuyasha took his shirt and pants off leaving him in his boxers. He got in bed next to her.

"Now can you sleep?"inuyasha said facing her. Kagome started to blush as inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

5 reviews for next chappy thinking about a lemon….


	21. Do U want this?

Inuyasha inched closer to her, their lips less then an inch apart. Inuyasha pushed forward and captured her lips in his. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, as inuyasha wrapped one arm around the neck when using the other one of reach for something under the bed.

**Click!**

Inuyasha flipped them over so he was on top. He hand cuffed one of kagomes hands to the bed post was he started to kiss her neck  
"Oh yasha…"kagome moaned out as he sucked on her neck

"My turn to have fun tonight kagome"inuyasha whispered into her ear. He wrapped a piece of cloth around her mouth before cuffing one of her ankles.

"And I don't want any lip go it"inuyasha whispered as he started to play with the buttons on her shirt. After he got the shirt opened he rubbed his thumps over her lacy bra.

"I'll save the good stuff for later"inuyasha said as he stared to pull down her pants.

" Matching bra and under wear, and it's red to my favorite color"inuyasha said rubbing her core those her lacy panties.

"You like that kagome"inuyasha said crawling back on top of her. Kagome nodded yes as inuyasha nuzzled her breast though the fabric. Kagome arched her back up as inuyasha chukled.

"Kagome I need to know something very important"inuyasha said untying the cloth

"What ever it is yes!"kagome

"No kagome listen to me"inuyasha

"ok"kagome

"You said you wanted to wait till you get married do you still want too? And if we do this I'm still going to be with kikyo when we get back and…. I do things like this with her too you know that, now tell me do you still want this?"inuyasha said coving hair out of her face. He was ready to be rejected but he knew it would be hard to stop now.

" Yasha….."kagome

**Sorry it's so short but some sent me a private message saying they don't want inuyasha and kagome to do this. I can't remember who it was so I have to asked if you guys want this to happen. **


	22. Voice with no face

Ok people I had half that said no half that said yes. So I guess it's authors chose um…. I say no it would be good fir my twist what did I just type what oops! I've said to much..hehe

"Yasha if you going to be with kikyo then….. I don't think so"kagome said not wanting to look at him

"Ok then kag's"inuyasha said as he climbed off her. Inuyasha got off to the bed and walked out the door

"Yasha where you going?"kagome

"Walk"was all he said before leaving

"yasha I'm sorry…"kagome

With inuyasha 

"ah….."inuyasha signed as he looked up at the sky

Ring ring ring 

"Hello?"inuyasha

"Hey inu!"

"Hey ayame what is it?'inuyasha

"Koga dumped me like a rock"ayame

"WHAT!!"inuyasha

"Yep he dumped me"ayame

"You sound happy this better not be a joke"inuyasha

"No No No you don't get it! Kikyo's gone to London with uncle for a month she won't be there when you get back"ayame

"Ok and?"inuyasha

"Well how about I take kikyo's place when she's gone?"ayame

"Ayame I…"inuyasha

"Don't say no inu!"ayame

"Don't you still love koga?"inuyasha

"Yeah so"ayame

"Ayame um…"inuyasha

"It's not like you haven't cheated before inu you know that"ayame

"I'm not that kind person anymore"inuyasha

"What you where a few months ago? Or don't you remember?"ayame

"I know I know ok done but as long as kikyo or naraku don't find out, koga to got it?"inuyasha

"Great! Bye inu!"ayame said hanging up

"What the fucks wrong with me"inuyasha said to himself as he looked out to the ocean.

"Don't I know right from wrong anymore…"inuyasha asked himself as the sun disappeared

"If you did you wouldn't even be in this mess would you?"a voice asked

"What who are you?"inuyasha

"That's not important right now"the voice echoed

"Feh! What ever now what do you want?"

"Nothing but to help"

"Fine then help"inuyasha

"Don't have to get so moody. The answer is simple stop all these stupid things you do say no to ayame and kikyo, Work harder to repay your dept and show kagome that all those words like I love you. Aren't just words to you, show her that they mean something"

"How?"

"Be there for her show her that you care spend more time with her"

"Easier said then done"

"Hey I never said it's be easy"

"Just go away and let me think"inuyasha

"Fine but I'll be back soon"

"what should I do….. I sick of this"inuyasha thought

**5 reviews for next chappy.**


	23. Why Don't U Look At Me

"Hey kagome wake up"inuyasha said poking her

"Yasha"kagome

"Yeah come on get up we're be in Japan in a few hours"inuyasha said before leaving

"Ok…"kagome said getting up

Later 

"So inuyasha what do you wanna do when we get back?"kagome

"Nothing"inuyasha

"oh'kagome

'Maybe I shouldn't have turned him down…. He seems mad.."kagome thought as the shores of Japan came into view.

"Kagome come on get your bags where docking"Inuyasha

"Ok then yasha"kagome said picking up her bags

**Home(Not really a home if you ask me)**

"INU YOUR BACK"ayame said giving him a hug as he entered those the door.

"Hey ayame"inuyasha

"Well I gotta go call uncle and cuz be back"ayame said walking though some doors

"Come on kagome lets up the stuff back"inuyasha said walking into his room

"He hasn't even called me kag's yet…"kagome thought as she put her stuff in the closet behind inuyasha's so that if by any chance kikyo where to open it she wouldn't see the nice cloths inuyasha gave her.

"Kagome I want you to call sango and go to the mall with her, here's 50 buckets be back by tomorrow"inuyasha said putting 50 buckets on the table before walking out

"Yasha…"kagome said in a whisper. Inuyasha didn't hear it but.

"Sango"kagome

"Kagome? Is that you?"sango 

Yeah it's me you wanna go to the mall?"

"Sure the one by the old Jack in the box" 

"Yeah"kagome

_ "Ok be there in 15"sango_

"Ok bye"kagome.

Kagome walked to the closet and put on a T-shirt that said "I'm no Drama queen, you just a bitch", and a pair of apple bottom jeans with a blue visor. Kagome put the 50 in a small bag before walking down the hall to the door but something caught her ear as she pasted ayames room.

_"So inu you ever break in that slaver girl of yours?"_

_"Na she's no worth the time"_

Kagome pressed her ear to the door.

_"Same old puppy only goes for the pretty girls"_

_"You know me better then anyone"_

_"I sure do"ayame_

_"Koga and hojo aren't here right?"inuyasha_

_"Yeah don't worry their off looking for some new girls at some party"ayame_

_"Good"inuyasha_

_"Lock the door I don't want that slaver girl coming in"ayame_

_CLICK_

_"It's locked and I don't thin she'd come in she knows better"inuyasha_

Kagome grabbed her bag and ran out the door not wanting to hear anymore. She ran down to the mall where she saw sango standing by the door. As she ran she started to cry she didn't even know why but she was crying

"Kagome what's wrong?"sango asked as she saw kagome approach her

"Nothing I'm (sob) fine"kagome

"No your not come on will go to taco bell and get something to eat, you can tell me what happened"sango

"Ok"kagome

**Taco bell**

"So I turned him down and he hasn't called me kag's or even really looked at my since"kagome

"What! I have to talk to him!"sango

"That's ok"kagome

"Anything else?"sango

"Well one more thing"kagome

"What is it?"sango

"I have to whisper it"kagome said as sango leaned forward.

**26 seconds later**

"THAT CHEATING BASTARD!!! I'M GOING TO CALL HIM RIGHT NOW!"sngo yelled taking out her cell phone

"INUYASHA!"sango

_"What is it sango I'm busy!"?inuyasha_

"I beat you are! Why have you been ignoring kagome!"sango

_"I haven't been ignoring her! I just thought she might want to see you"inuyasha_

"Yeah right! She heard you when she walked past ayame's door!"sango

_"Ah! Send her home I need to talk to her!"inuyasha_

"YOU better fix things!"sango said hanging up

"sango I didn't want you to call him!"kagome

"Kagome go home he wants to talk to you"sango

"Ok I'll see you soon sango tell miroku hi"kagome

**Home**

Kagome walked down the hall to inuyasha's room the door was open so she walked in.

"Yasha I'm back"kagome said dropping her bag on the floor

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	24. Fix it

AH!!! PEOPLE DON'T KILL YOUR SELFS! I'M WRITING THE NEXT CHAPPY! DON'T KILL YOUR SELFS!!!!

"Yasha?"kagome said as she looked around the room

"Hey kag's"inuyasha said from the door

"Oh, hi"kagome

"Sorry about that"inuyasha

"About what?"kagome

Inuyasha walked over and sat on his bed, he reached out and pulled kagome to sit on his lap

"For making you cry I didn't want you to hear that"inuyasha. He didn't looked at her he only stared out into space

"Oh it's ok"kagome said lying to herself

"No it's not, look kagome I'm really sorry what can I do to make it better?"inuyasha

"Unless you can go back in time and stop my mom from dieing you can't do a thing to fix anything"kagome

"What?"inuyasha

"I moved because my mom died, if she didn't then we would have been best friends all these years and you wouldn't be like this"kagome

"I'm sorry but I can't do that"inuyasha

"Don't worry yasha, time heals all wounds even ones to the heart"kagome said as she go off his lap

"I'm going to Sango's tonight"kagome said grabbing some cloths and walking out

'Kagome…."inuyasha. Kagome heard him call her name but something told her not to look back. Kagome walked out the door.

"Dammit why'd it have to be like this"inuyasha

"It doesn't have to be"

"You again, are you fallowing me or something?"inuyasha

"Shut up! You wanna fix this don't you?"

"Yeah but hey haven't really made a time machine stupid"inuyasha

"I'm not stupid! You are the stupid one!"

"NO YOU!"

"YOU"

"NO YOU"

"YOU"

"NO YOU!"

"Enough! You want my help or not?"

"I want your help!"inuyasha

"Ok first go to your brother sesshomaru and…'

"ARE YOU CRAZY! HE'D NEVER HELP ME!"

"YES HE WILL NOW GO! ASK HIM TO SEND YOU BACK 6 YEARS!"

"HE WON'T DO IT!"inuyasha

"YES HE WILL NOW GO!"

"God don't have to yell I'm going"inuyasha said walking out he door

**How many of you think sesshomaru will help him? 7 revoews for next chappy**


	25. Going back

Knock Knock 

"HEY FLUFFY OPEN UP!"inuyasha yelled banging on the door

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT"sesshomaru yelled from behind the door

"I NEED YOUR HELP!"inuyasha

"OH THEN GO AWAY! I'M NOT HELPING YOU!"sesshomaru

"FINE I'LL JUST GO DOWN TO THE POLICE AND TELL THEM YOU'VE BEEN BEATING ME UP!"inuyasha

"WAIT WHAT?!?!?"sesshomaru said opening the door and pulling him in.

"Don't you dare"sesshomaru said throwing him into the wall

"Then help me damit!"inuyasha

"With what?"sesshomaru

"I need you to send me back"inuyasha

"back out side ok?"sesshomaru

"NO!"inuyasha

"then what?"sesshomaru

"Send me back 6 years!"inuyasha

"HAHAHA your not serious are you"sesshomaru

"No send me back I need to fix something!"inuyasha

"I can't do that!"sesshomaru

"YES YOU CAN!"inuyasha

"Only dad knew how to do that! AND HIS DEAD CAUSE OF YOU!"sesshoamru

"I DIDN'T EVEN NO HIM! IT'S NOT MY FLAT!"inuyasha

"YES IT IS! MOM DIED GIVING BIRTH TO YOU! THEN DAD KILLED HIMSELF!"sesshomaru

"HOW'S THAT MY FLAT!"inuyasha

"YOU WHERE BORN! EVERYTHING WAS FINE TILL YOU CAME ALONG!"sesshomaru throwing a vase at him.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP! IT'S THE SAME OLD FIGHT EVERYTIME!"inuyasha said brushing off the glass.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOUR NOT DEAD YET!!!"sesshomaru

"I'LL LEAVE AS SOON AS YOU HELP ME"Inuyasha said punching him in the gut. Sesshoamru coughed up a bit of blood.

"Fine, fallow me"sesshomaru said walking down the hall. Inuyasha fallowed a few feet behind him.

"Here it is, go in here she'll help you"sesshomarus aid pointing to a door that said off limits.

"She?"inuyasha said opening the door

"Yeah she'll help you"sesshomaru said pushing him in.

The room was large, the lighting was dim. There was a woman sitting by a pond. She wore a long kimono. Her hair was long and she looked around 20.

"So your Sesshomaru little brother I take it"the woman said

"Yeah now are you going to help me"inuyasha said walking to her

"See but first you must tell me some things"The woman. She turned around, inuyasha hoped to see her face but she wore a mask.

"Then ask"inuyasha said sitting on the floor

"Tell me what you need help with?"

"I need to go back 6 years to, stop kagomes moms from getting hit by a car"inuyasha

"Kagome? Who might she be?"

"My best friend"inuyasha

"Ah… I see I see" she said taking out a bottle from her pocket

"Here drink this it'll knock you out"she said handing it to him

"Why would I wanna fall asleep?"inuyasha said opening it. He started to sniff it

"It stinks!"inuyasha

"Once you'll asleep, I'll send you back. Your wake up in your bed 6 years ago"

"Then can I have a bat?"inuyasha said holding his nose

"Why?"

"To defend myself from my brother when I wake up"inuyasha

"No now drink it"

"Fine"inuyasha said gulping it down. Inuyasha started to back up a bit trying to find his balance.

'I'm getting dizzy…..my head, my back it feels like there's glass in it…. My eye hurts what…"inuyasha thought to himself right before he blacked out.

Knock Knock 

"Is it working rin?"seshsomaru said coming in

"Yes, looks he's already disappearing"rin said looking down at him. Inuyasha's body started to fad into nothing.

'Did you really used to beat him?"rin said taking off her mask

"Yes, I was stupid then"sesshoamru

"But didn't I just hear you two fighting?"rin

"Yes that was for old time sake, and that time on the boat was just for fun"sesshomaru

"After all there's no guaranty he'll come be able to come back"sesshomaru

"Yes I know, your willing to risk losing your brother?"rin

"Not much of a loss to me"sesshomaru

**7 reviews for next chappy**


	26. I Have A Life To save

Inuyasah opened his eyes. He wasn't in his room but outside his door. He pushed the door open and walked into his room. It was just how he left it 6 years ago. He walked into his room and into his bath room. His body hurt and he couldn't remember why. He walked into the bathroom and looked at himself. He had a black eye and was bleeding

"Yasha wha…what happened?"came a voice from the door

"Kagome.."inuyasha said smiling when he looked at her. She was so young again. Just like she was back then

"Why are you smiling?"kagome

"No reason, can you help me here?"inuyasha asked

"Um.. sure"kagome said looking at his back

"What happened to your back?"kagome

"Oh I was fighting, nothing to worry about, just pull out the galss"inuyasha

"Ok"kagome said pulling out the glass

'I'm going to do things right this time'Inuyasha thought as kagome cleaned his cuts.

Few days later 

"ahme, inuyasha miroku this is our new student kikyo she'll be sitting by you two so I thought you'd like to met her"The teacher said walking onto the play ground with a small girl

"Hello my dear I'm miroku would you bear my child when we are older?" miroku said looking serious

"um… no thank you"kikyo. She wore a shirt that said princess if pop and a skirt.

"Hi kikyo, I'm inuyasha"inuyasha said kind of lazy like

"aw… you have cute doggy ears"kikyo said rubbing then

"yeah, everyone wants to do that"miroku

"how cute"kikyo

"Um.. can you let go please"inuyasha

"Ok"kikyo said letting go

"HEY YASHA MIROKU"kagome said running to them, sango not close behind.

"hey kag's"inuyasha

"Hey yasha, who's your guys friend?"kagome said looking at kikyo

"I'm kikyo nice to meet you"kikyo

'Hi I'm kagome"kagome

"So kag's you wanna go with me to the fair?"inuyasha. Everyone was silent…..

"Sure"kagome

"Great I'll come get you this Saturday"inuyasha

Next day 

"Ok today was the day kagomes mom got hit by that car…"inuyasha said walking down the street

"There she is"inuyasha said to himself. He started to fallow her.

"Is someone there?"kagoems mom said turning around. Inuyasha ducked behind a wall. It started to get dark and inuyasha could see a dark car starting to fallow her. Kagomes mom started to cross the cross walk. The car speed up and headed for her. Inuyasha ran to push her out of the way…..

**Will inuyasha make it? Or will I me mean and let her die. HAHAHAH ok 5 reivews for next chappy**


	27. Price 4 A Life

I think I'll be………… 

Kagomes mom froze in the street when she saw the car speeding at her. Inuyasha ran as fast as he could, he pushed kagomes mom out and she fell onto the side walk. But inuyasha paid the price for saving her life. He car hit inuyasha just as he had jumped to push her. He hit the window of the car and flew onto the roof before hitting the ground. The car stopped with a loud scratching sound. Kagomes mom got up and saw a little boy laying on the ground bleeding. She ran over to him

"Are you ok?!?!"kagomes mom started shaking the boy before she saw who it was.

'Oh no, I have to get him to a hosptial…..What will kagome do if she losses him, her best friend"kagomes mom thought as she put him on her back. She ran to the hospital ignoring the car that had just tried to hit her.

Flash back 

"Hey mom can I go to the movies"kagome asked her mom.

"With who?"kagomes mom asked from the kitchen where she was making dinner

"My best friend"kagome said happily

"Who's that?"kagomes mom asked even though she was sure it was sango

"Inuyasha"kagome said happily

Kagome mom turned to her with a questioning look

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah so can I go I'll be back by 6!"kagome said pulling on her moms apron

"Sure honey"kagomes mom bent down to her level

"Just don't tell you daddy"kagomes mom said giving her some money

"Ok"kagome said grabbing the money and running out the door where inuyasha was waiting for her on the pouch.

End Flash back Hospital 

Kagomes mom had called kagome and told her what happened. Kagome called sango who's mom was taking her and sango to the hospital.

"Aono are you ok?"sango's mom asked

"Yes kagomes friend pushed me out of the way"Aono

"Mom is yasha ok?"kagome asked pulling on her moms apron

"Yes honey he's fine just has a little boo boo"Aono

Kagome and sango went down to hall to the pay phone to call miroku.

"Little boo boo, Aono you said he had a broken arm a lot of cuts and had lost half his blood"sango's mom said

"I couldn't tell kagome that, it'd make her worry about him even more"Aono

"What are you going to tell her if he dies?"sango's mom

"I'll tell her that he's moving to a different hospital and we can't fallow. Then that he's out of the hospital but living with his grandma in America"Aono said looking at her daughter and sango try and use the phone.

"It's you, MOMMY MOMMY HELP! IT'S THAT BAD MAN THAT LIVED WITH YASHA!"kagome said running back to her mom with sango

"Who honey?"Aono

"My name is sesshmaru I believe my brothers in there, he has a broken arm, lost half his blood, more then 50 cuts on him"sesshomaru said reading a paper that was sent to him

"wha…what?"kagome

"Yes that's right, They'll let us no more soon"Aono said looking down at kagome

"I'm sorry kagome I didn't think you should know"aono

"Ya..yasha mi..might..die…"kagome as tears started to form in her eyes. Sango was silent like she had just become a ghost.

"Sango dear are you ok"sango's mom said shaking her.

"SANGO KAGOME!"miroku said running down the hall

"Hey anyone there"miroku said waving his hand in front of sango. Sango didn't move she just stood there.

"Kagome?"miroku said looking at kagome. Kagome sat in the corner crying she was curled up into a little ball.

"It can't be that bad?"miroku

"Miroku, your friend might die tonight"sango's mom said looking into miroku's eyes. He's eyes went from bright to dark they became pale.

**1 hour later**

"Hello you're the close friends and family of inuyasha tahashi right?" a man said coming out

"Yes"sesshomaru said from a chair

"He's going to be ok but…. He's different then before"

"What do you mean different?"sesshomaru

"We had to say wake him up to keep him alive, He might not remember any of you"the doctor said opening the doors to they could go in

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	28. Sit!

**Sorry took so long to update I've been worried about stuff.**

"Wha..what are you doing to him?"Kagome

Inuyasha as tied do to the bed with handcuffs around his arms and legs.

"Where keeping him from breaking free"The doctor said

Sesshomaru stepped forward. He stood 4 feet away from inuyasha he stuck his hand out and a shock of electricity hit his hand.

"A barrier is he that dangerous"Sesshoamru said looking at his burnt hand

"It he wakes up and breaks the chains he might try and kill us"

"Wake him up"Sesshomaru

"As you win, Nurse stop the sleeping gas"

One of the nurses went and turned off the sleeping gas that was being pumped into the barrier

"So now what"

"Is yasha going to be ok?"kagome asked the doctor

"I can't answer that right now ok"

Inuyasha started to move, he started to open his eyes. He took a sniff of the air and his eyes snapped open. He's eyes where red as blood, he started to try and break the chains

"What's happening to him!"sango

"We had to reverse this control, normally his human and half demon mind if in control we switched it so it's just his half demon and full demon self"

"Change him back"sesshoamru

"We can't do that"

"Why not?!?!"sesshomaru

"We can't get near him, when ever we try we almost die"

Inuyasha broke the chains and started to tried break the barrier. Every time he hit it he'd get shocked.

"He's going to kill himself!"kagome

"Nurse turn the sleeping gas back on"

The nurse went and tried to turn it on but it didn't turn. Sesshomaru tried to turn it on but it broke off.

"Now what!!!"Kagome

"We have to pull down the barrier and give him the sleep gas"the doctor ordered

Crash 

Inuyasha broke down the barrier. Everyone froze not knowing what to do.

Inuyasha ran to the window and jumped out.

"INUYASHA!!"kagome sango an miroku all ran tot he window. Inuyasha landed on the ground and ran.Kagome sango and miroku all ran out of the room to the elevator.

"Where do you think he's going?"kagome

"I don't know we just gotta look"miroku

"He headed north right?"sango

'Yeah"kagome said as they hit the ground floor. They ran out of the hospital and into the city.

"Did you see a sliver hair demon run though here"They asked everyone they passed.

"No just a red blur that went that why"Everyone said that they passed.

"Ok it looks like he's headed to the school"Sango

"Yeah he must be planning something"miroku

They soon reached the school, it was Saturday so the school was close. The doors where ripped open, sango miroku and kagome entered the school.

"Yasha?"Kagome said as they walked though the halls

They reached a room that looked like a twister went though it. They found inuyasha ripping everything up inside the room.

"Inuyasha stop"Kagome

"who are you wench"inuyasha growled

"I'm your friend, we're your friends"kagome

"Grrrrrr"inuyasha

"Inuyasha come with us will help get your memory back"kagome

Inuyasha ran out the door down the hall, miroku and sango ran after him well kagome went intot he teachers deck ad grabbed a bag.

"KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!"sango

"INUYASHA'S IN THE ART ROOM"miroku

Kagome ran into the art room where mirkou and sango where blocking the room. Inuyasha was growling at them.

"MIORKU SANGO DUCK!"kagome yelled. Miroku and sango ducked, kagome though the bag at inuyasha. The bag open and some beads flew out. They formed around inuyash's neck, inuyasha jumped up on a chair. Kagome tripped and fell. Kagome looked up at inuyasha, he was balancing on a chair with only one leg, while smelling the beads

"SIT!"kagome didn't finish her sentence because in fell to the ground face first.

"Down…"kagome said to herself.

"Kagome what did you do?"miroku.

"She put a spell on him"Sango

"Let see if his up"miroku

Miorku sango and kagome went and checked on inuyasha, he was knocked out. They picked him up and carried him back home where sesshomaru was waiting.

"What's happening to me……"Inuyasha thought in his sleep.

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	29. Only You

"Um… what happened?"Inuyasha. His head hurt and he felt tried.

"Yasha your ok!"kagome said hugging him as if she hadn't seen him in 3 years.

"Kag's what happened?"Inuyasha said as she pulled away

"You got hit by a car then turned full demon"Kagome

"Oh… Did I hurt anyone?"Inuyasha

"No and yasha thanks you saved my mom"Kagome said giving him a hug.

"Your who?"Inuyasha

"My mom remember?"Kagome

"Sorry kag's no"Inuyasha said shaking his head

"Hey look who's up"miroku said as him and sango came into the room.

"Who are they?"Inuyasha said pointing to miroku and sango

"Your friends remember"kagome

"Sorry"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha the doctors here to see you"Sesshomaru said coming up

"Who he?"Inuyasha

"Your brother"Kagome

"I have brother"inuyasha. Inuyasha took a look at sesshomaru better turning back to kagome

"What's with that fluffy thing he wears? Is he gay?"Inuyasha asked kagome who tried not to laugh

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME GAY!!!"sesshomaru

"Something tells me I don't like you"Inuyasha said pointing to sesshomaru

"gggggrrrr"sesshomaru

"Ok inuyasha lets check your head"The doctor said coming inside.

"Who u?"inuyasha

"Your doctor"

"I have a doctor"inuyasha asked kagome

"Everyone has a doctor yasha"Kagome

"Well I can already tell he has no memory, so inuyasha what or how do you remember?"the doctor. The reached into his bag and pulled out a note pad

"I remember kagome, I remember my first name, and I remember some other things"Inuyasha

"What other things?"The doctor asked

"That kikyo was going to ask me to the fair Friday and it I went then kagomes mom would be hit by a car, her dad would make her move to America and kagome wouldn't say good bye because she thought I loved kikyo. Then the next day I go to her house and she's gone, she leaves me a note saying she loves me. I get mad join naraku start dating kikyo, become a killer/drug dealer. I met kagome again after koga kidnapped her. She tells me she still loves me but then things go all wrong. Because of kikyo and what I do and her mom dieing. I go back in time with the help of sesshoamru and here I am"Inuyasha thought to himself

"Nothing impotant"Inuyasha said

"Um.. Ok then, Kagome would you be able to stay here still he gets better. He doesn't seem to know anyone else or trust anyone"

"Sure'Kagome

Night 

"so yasha you feeling ok?"Kagome

It was the night of the new moon and kagomes parents where letting her stay with inuyasha till he was better. Inuyasha laid in his bed watching tv. The doctor said he didn't want him doing to much till his arm was better and his strength was back. Kagome sat on the side of the bed facing him.

"Yeah I guess"Inuyasha

"Does it hurt?"Kagome

"My arm not that much"Inuyasha said looking at his arm. It was in a cast that everyone signed eve sesshomaru.

"I don't mean that I mean not remembering anything"Kagome

"Not it's just confusing I don't know friend from foe now"Inuyasha

"Well your 7 for one thing"Kagome

"Ok and um… just wondering where are my parents?"Inuyasha said smiling

"There….there… they moved on"Kagome said forcing a smile. Inuyasha smile dropped

"That brings things together"Inuyasha

"Hey kagome, there something I wanna tell you. I can only remember you and things about you"Inuyasha

"Really? That odd but cool"kagome

"That's not what I wanted to tell you"Inuyasha

"Oh ok what is it! I promise I won't tell"kagome

"Come I need to whisper it"Inuyasha said motioning for her to come closer. Inuyasha bent down to her ear.

"I love you kagome, do you love me?"Inuyasha said as he pulled away. Kagome sat there staring at the wall. She turned to inuyasha and looked down at her hands.

**5 reviews for next chappy! What do you want her to say?!?!?! Or do?!?!?**


	30. Wench!

"I… I love you too yasha"Kagome said looking up at him. Her face was red from blushing. Inuyasha leaned for word and gave her a small peck on the lips. He pulled away to see a redder kagome, he clucked.

"Why so red wench"Inuyasha said smirking

"SIT! Don't call my wench"Kagome

"Aw… but it's fun"Inuyasha

**Next day**

"Inuyasha wake up!"kagome. Kagome said as she pulled the blanket off him.

"Um?"Inuyasha said feeling around for the blanket

" Come on time to wake up"Kagome

"No!"inuyasha said pulling the pillow over his head

"U have 5 seconds"Kagome

"Until what wench!"inuyasha

"1..2…3…4..4 1/2"Kagome

"Bring it wench!"inuyasha

"5!!!!"Kagome said pulling a water gun out from behind her back. Inuyasha looked from under the pillow

"OH SHIT! I'M UP!!"Inuyasha said sitting up.

**SPLASH!**

Kagome shout inuyasha with her water gun.

"Ok it's on 1! 2! 3! 4!"By the time inuyasha got to 4 kagome ran down stairs with her water gun. Inuyasha got up and wobbled to the door. He closed the door and went back to bed.

"INUYASHA OPEN UP!'kagome said banging on the door

"NO!"inuyasha

"FINE I'LL TELL MIROKU AND SANGO HOW YOU WENT SAPPY AND SAID!!"kagome. Inuyasha opened the door and pulled her in. He pinned her to the door

"You wouldn't dare!"inuyasha growled

"Oh yes I would!"kagome

"Fine what is it!"inuyasha said wobbling back to bed.

"I was going to wake you up, so that you could eat"Kagome

"WHAT?!?!"Inuyasha

"You shouldn't get out of bed"Kagome

"Ahh.,…"Inuyasha. Kagome went down stairs and then came back with a plate eggs.

"Hey kagome"inuyasha

"yeah?"kagome

"Who's miroku and sango again?"inuyasha

"Never mind"Kagome

**Sorry it was short. But I didn't get a lot of sleep. And my storys play out in my head when I'm sleeping. So yeah.. only 3 reviews cause it's so short**


	31. New Life

Inuyasha laid in his bed awake. Kagome had just gone down stairs to make him some tea because his stomach was hurting.

"What am I going to do….. I don't wanna be 7 anymore I wanna go back to being 16 again!"inuyasha

"I guess I'll just have to grow up all over again"Inuyasha thought as he pulled the blanket over him. Kagome walked into the room

"He's asleep"Kagome. She placed the tea next to him on the night stand and sat next to him. She moved the hair away from his face.

"Thank you inuyasha for all you've done"kagome

"Your welcome kagome"Inuyasha whispered

"Your up"Kagome

"I like rice and cookies mixed together"Inuyasha

"Yeah your asleep alright"Kagome. Suddenly kagome got and idea

"I love you inuyasha night"Kagome said getting up.

"Love you too wench"Inuyasha said as kagome headed for the door

"I'll take that as a complement this time"Kagome

Waking up inuyasha 

"Um… morning already"Inuyasha said getting out of bed. He walked into the bath room and opened his eyes,

"AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"inuyasha

"WHAT'S WRONG!?!?!?!?"Sesshomaru said coming into his room. Inuyasha turned to him

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?!?!?"inuyasha. Sesshomaru was wearing a pink apron over a suit.

"I'M MAKE FOOD FOR RIN!!!!"sesshomaru

"WHY?!?!?"Inuyasha

"BECAUSE SHE'S MY WIFE STUPID!!!"sesshomaru

"YOUR WIFE!??!?"Inuyasha

"I GOT MARRIED 2 YEARS AGO!! YOU WHERE IN THW WEDDING STUPID!!!"sesshoamru

"I'M NOT STUPID!!! AND WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!?!?!"inuyasha

"YOUR YELLING TOO!!! AND YOU ARE STUPID!!"sesshomaru

"I AM NOT!!!"inuyasha

"YES YOU ARE NOW GET DRESSED FOR SCHOOL!!"sesshomaru said walking out of the room. Inuyasha turned to face the mirror again. He was 16 again, the looked the same as when he was 16 before. He looked around his room, it was the same as it was before only his bed was new the walls where painted, and well it was why nicer.

Ring Ring 

Inuyasha looked and saw a cell phone laying on his night stand.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey yasha! I'm waiting at the library for you ok"Kagome

Suddenly inuyasha's memorys started to come back. Him and kagome where dating, they where going to shikon high. Sesshomaru had thrown him into a Japanese singing club a few years ago and now he was one of Japanese famous singers. He was doing great in school and had a lot of friends, he was going to ask kagome to marry him in a few years. Inuyasha then remembered something that shocked him, prom night was coming up and him and kagome where going to the mermaid hotel that night. He had already told kagome and she was so happy about it.

"I'm I a virgin?"Inuyasha asked himself.

"Shouldn't you know that already"Sesshomaru said throwing a part of pants at him. That landed on his head,

"I forgot it's Saturday you have a photo shout at 4 today so if your going anywhere with kagome you better be make by 4"Sesshomaru said leaving.

Inuyasha pulled the pants off his head and got dress. He walked down stairs and was surprised that the house was way nicer then it ever way before. He walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Inuyasha"Rin said sitting at the table

"Hi"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha someone named Miroku called for you?"Sesshomaru said flipping some pancakes. Inuyasha took a seat across from rin.

"Ok"Inuyasha

"Here you guys go"Sesshomaru. The put two plates filled with pancake eggs bacon and some other things in front of him. Inuyasha poked it.

"What is it?'Inuyasha asked looking at him.

"Hey inuyasha said ah!"sesshomaru

"ah..AHHHHHH!!!"inuyasha said as inuyasha pushed everything on the plate into his mouth.

"It's good"Rin said taking a bit

"Thank you rin honey, swallow inuyasha"Sesshomaru. Inuyasha's swallowed

"ARE YOU CRAZY THAT COULD HAVE KILED ME!"inuyasha

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST EATTEN IT!"sesshomaru

Beep Beep 

Inuyasha looked down at his beeping watch

"I'm late"Inuyasha said as he ran out the door.

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	32. I Can't See Perverts

"Hey kagome"Inuyasha called as he reached the library

"Hi inuyasha! You ready!"Kagome. Kagome wore a blue tank top with a short pair of tight jeans.

"Yeah where we going again?"Inuyasha

"To get my dress and shoes! For the prom remember"Kagome said poking him in the head.

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm just a bit off today"Inuyasha. Kagome turned and started to walk into the mall. Inuyasha started to flaoow but stopped at started to stare at her ass.

"Dam…"Was all inuyasha said. Kagome stopped and turned around, Inuyasha turned his eyes from her ass to a sign that was hanging on the wall. Kagome walked over and stood next to him.

"You starting at my ass again inuyasha?"Kagome said looking at the sign

"Feh! No"Inuyasha

"Sure, well you can look all you want prom night ok"Kagome said walking away. Inuyasha turned red and then fallowed after her.

First dress 

Kagome came out wearing a long slim baby blue dress. The bottom of it was slanted and edged out with spakles.

"You like this one?"Kagome. Inuyasha said in a seat out side the dressing room waiting for kagome.

"Yes"Inuyasha. Kagome tuned to the mirror

"It makes me look fat be back!"kagome said going back in the dressing room.

Second dress 

Kagome came out wearing a short black dress that tied around the neck.

"Like it?"Kagome

"Yes"Inuyasha

Kagome turned to the mirror

"I don't like my thighs"Kagome said going back in.

Third dress 

Kagome came out wearing a long pink dress with a picture of a blue dragon wrapping around the dress.

"Like it"kagome

"Yes"Inuyasha

"The dragons to much…"Kagome said going back in

**So many dresses later, Gbaby808 had time to eat ramen.**

"Like it?"Kagome said snipping in front of him. Kagome came out wearing a short red dress. It had no straps and it went down to right above her ankles. It had sparkles along her front of her chest and was a light red too.

"I love it now buy it!"Inuyasha said pushing her into the dressing room.

"Ok"Kagome

Shoes store 

"You like these red once?"Kagome. Inuyasha sat next to kagome on a long chair. They where in a store called Niki Love. The walls in this place where pink, the song I'm a Barbie girl never stopped playing. The lights in the store where pink and the carpet was too.

"Yes I do"Inuyasha

"Ok then I'll get them"Kagome said walking up to the counter. Inuyasha paid the lady and they started to walk out.

"Hey kagome!!"sango yelled dragging miroku with her

"Hey sango!"kagome.

"What are you doing here?"Sango

"Getting stuff for the prom"Kagome said showing her the bags

"Cool me too!"sango said showing her the bags miroku was holding

"Hey I think I'm gonna get something special for the prom wanna come?"Kagome

"Sure"Sango

"Hey inuyasha I'll see you later ok, take miroku with you"kagome

"Ok"Inuyasha said grabbing miroku by the shirt and pulling him.

"Thank you"Miroku

"No Problem I don't like shopping with them"Inuyasha

"So wear you wanna go?"Sango said as inuyasha and miroku walked out the door

"Victoris secret"Kagome

"Nice, get something red for inuyasha"Sango

Inuyasha's house 

"Hey Fuffly I'm home!"Inuyasha. Miroku came in too.

'Hehe I'm remember I call him fluffy"Inuyasha thought.

"Don't call me fluffy"Sesshomaru said coming in to the living room. Where miroku and inuyasha where watching a basket ball game

"Inuyasha you know you shouldn't have a guest over you leave in an hour"Sesshomaru

"Why can't you remember my name?"Miroku

"Because I have this shirt"Sesshomaru holding up a shirt that said "I can't see perverts"

"Hahahahaha"Inuyasha laughed

"Where'd that shirt come from?"Miroku

"You don't need to know that miroku"Sesshomaru

"So sesshomaru you can't see your self in the mirror I'm guessing?"Inuyasha asked once he stopped laughing

"Very funny"Sesshomaru

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	33. Drunk Miroku

"Ok inuyasha go put on the next outfit"

Inuyasha was in downtown Tokyo. He was doing a shouting for his next CD single. Sesshomaru was his manager and was standing the side wearing his "I'm a better manager then anyone, that mean you" shirt. Inuyasha went a changed in to the next outfit, it was just a pair of black bagging pants with a chain that hung around his neck. He went and stood in front of the green screen.

"Ok wind!"

"Now inuyasha where having a model take a few shouts with you for the back cover"sesshomaru

"Fine"Inuyasha said sitting down as the wind blow on him.

The door opened and everyone turned to see who sesshomaru had gottan. She walked up and tapped inuyasha on the shoulder. Inuyasha turned around

"Ki..kikyo?"Inuyasha

"She looked a lot like your girl friend so I thought she'd be good for the job"Sesshomaru

"Ok Ok Kikyo where do about 12 shouts of you two and chose one of the back cover"

"Sure, nice to see you again inu"Kikyo

"Yeah"Inuyahsa said standing up.

After the shout 

"Inu you wanna go some where with me next week I'm free"Kikyo called as he was walking

Inuyasha was walking to the limo, Inuyasha felt weird the whole time. Kikyo was the same as before a bitch.

"Sorry Kikyo I have a prom to go to next week"Inuyasha said as he kept walking

"Really who you going with?"Kikyo said walking right next to him now

"My girl friend her names kagome"Inuyasha

"Kagome oh I remember her now"Kikyo

"So what school you going to now?"Inuyasha

"I'm tutored"Kikyo

"Oh"Inuyasha

Beep beep beep 

Kikyo looked down at her watch

"Oh I got a show to do, see you later inu I'll call you"Kikyo said running the other way

"Finally"Inuyasha said under his breath and he got in the limo.

Later 

"INUYASHA PHONE!"sesshomaru

"WHO IS IT???"inuyasha yelled from his room

"THE PERSON THAT MADE ME GET MY "I'M NOT A DEMON I'M A GOD SHIRT!"sesshomaru

"OK"inuyasha

He ran over to the phone and picked it up

"Hey sango"Inuyasha

_"Inuyasha can you come met me at the Manga shop?"_

"Um? Sure but why?"

"Kagomes not picking up and I need someone to talk to pleaseeee"Sango 

"Ok I'll be there in 10"Inuyasha said picking his keys off the counter

"Ok bye"Sango said hanging up

Manga shop 

"Hey sango what's up?"Inuyasha said as he found sango sitting by her self on a bench in front of the store.

"Inuyasha come hurry"Sango said grabbing his hand and dragging him down the side walk

"Sango where are we going?"Inuyasha

"Miroku Drunk"Sango

"What he's under age to drink!"Inuyasha

"I know! But the bar tender thought he was 21"Sango

Inuyasha and sango stopped in front of the Koi Club and Bar.

"Ok come on sango lets go"Inuyasha said pulling her in

"Where is he?"Inuyasha

"On stage"Sango said sadly. Inuyasha looked on stage where Miroku was dancing around with two strippers.

"Oh shit, stay here sango"Inuyasha. He pushed though the crowd and jumped up on stage

"Inuyasha man what's up?"A drunk miroku said wobbling over to him

"HEY EVERYONE IT'S INUYASHA!"Some shouted

"INUYASHA WE LOVE YOU!"

"INUYASHA SING A SONG FOR US!"

Inuyasha grabbed miroku by the collar and dragged him off stage.

"THAT'S EVERYONE BUT I HAVE TO GO BYE!"Inuyasha yelled as he passed miroku to sango

"Hello miss"Miroku

Inuyasha took his jacket off and throw it into the crowd.

"Come on while there not looking"Inuyasha pushing sango and the drunken miroku out.

"WAIT INUYASHA!!!"

"Dammit"Inuyasha said as they started to run. He put miroku on his back and ran to the car. Sango jumped in the back, inuyasha though miroku in the back then jumped in the front and speed off.

"Dammit miroku!"Inuyasha

"Yo Inuyasha man why you gotta be so selfish, pulling me off stage like that I mean come on did you see those to lady they where fine. What's with you man…. Aw.. but it's ok you don't mean it your just a hentai in training your not a hentai yet but your getting there yeah yeah yeah"Miroku

"Sango please hit him for me"Inuyasha

"Sure"

Bang! 

"That was for inuyasha"

Slap! 

"And that was for me"

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	34. Regret

"So miroku got drunk?"Kagome

Inuyasha brought miroku and sango back to his house, kagome came by later and they all sat in inuyasha's room.

"Yep and I lost my favorite jacket"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha you have an interview about your new song "Best Friend"Sesshomaru said coming in

"When?"Inuyasha

"Tonight at 8"Sesshomaru  
"Fine"inuyasha

"Sesshomaru what's with your shirt?"Kagome

"I got this one after I found out that sango was from a long time of demon slayers"Sesshomaru

"That's why it says "I'm not a demon I'm a God"Sango

"You have them made?"Kagome

"Yes now why's miroku laying there like that"Sesshomaur said pointing to miroku who was laying on the bed. Miroku looked like he was a cat taking a nap.

"He got drunk"Inuyasha

"I see, Momjii!"sesshomaru.

"Yes?"Momjii he's assistant

"I need a shirt that says "Your smarter Drunk"Sesshomaru

"Yes sir!"Momjii said going down stairs. Sesshomaru fallowed after her

"You never told us you had a new song"Kagome

"It'll be playing at the dance"Inuyasha

"Can we hear it now?"Sango

"Nop"Inuyasha

"Ah.. my head"Miroku

Interview 

"So inuyasha what made you write this song?"

"Well I decided to write this song after I thought about my child hood, and my bestfriend"inuyasha

"Who's your best friend?"

"I'm not saying"

"I see well will you sing a song for us?"

"Sure any song you like"Inuyasha

Everyone clapped.

"How about Sorry blame me?"

"Sure"

"What made you write this song but?"

"Me and my friends wrote it, we used things that we regret from our lives"Inuyasha said picking up the mic.

**_I'm sorry for the times that I left you home_**

**_I was on the road and you were alone_**

**_I'm sorry for the times that I had to go_**

**_I'm sorry for the fact that I did not know_**

**_That you were sitting home just wishing we_**

Could go back to when it was just you and me 

****

**_I'm sorry for the times I would neglect_**

**_I'm sorry for the times I disrespect_**

**_I'm sorry for the wrong things that I've done_**

**_I'm sorry I'm not always there for my sons_**

**_I'm sorry for the fact that I'm not aware_**

**_That you can't sleep at night when I am not there_**

**_Because I'm in the streets like everyday_**

**_I'm sorry for the things that I did not say_**

**_Like how you are the best thing in my world_**

**_And how I'm so proud to call you my girl_**

**_I understand that there's some problems_**

****

**_And I'm not too blind to know_**

**_All the pain you kept inside you_**

**_Even though you might not show_**

**_If I can't apologize for being wrong_**

**_Then it's just a shame on me_**

**_I'll be the reason for your pain_**

**_And you can put the blame on me_**

**_You can put the blame on me_**

**_You can put the blame on me_**

**_You can put the blame on me_**

**_You can put the blame on me_**

**_Said you can put the blame on me_**

**_Said you can put the blame on me_**

**_Said you can put the blame on me_**

****

**_You can put the blame on me_**

**_I'm sorry for the things that he put you through_**

**_And all the times you didn't know what to do_**

**_I'm sorry that you had to go and sell those bags_**

**_Just trying to stay busy until you heard from dad_**

**_When you would rather be home with all your kids_**

**_As one big family with love and bliss_**

**_And even though pops treated us like kings_**

**_He got a second wife and you didn't agree_**

**_He got up and left you there all alone_**

**_I'm sorry that you had to do it on your own_**

**_I'm sorry that I went and added to your grief_**

**_I'm sorry that your son was once a thief_**

****

**_I'm sorry that I grew up way to fast_**

**_I wish I would of listened and not be so bad_**

**_I'm sorry that your life turned out this way_**

**_I'm sorry that the feds came and took me away_**

**_I understand that there's some problems_**

****

**_And I'm not too blind to know_**

**_All the pain you kept inside you_**

**_Even though you might not show_**

**_If I can't apologize for being wrong_**

**_Then it's just a shame on me_**

**_I'll be the reason for your pain_**

**_And you can put the blame on me_**

****

**_You can put the blame on me_**

**_You can put the blame on me_**

**_You can put the blame on me_**

**_You can put the blame on me_**

**_Said you can put the blame on me_**

**_Said you can put the blame on me_**

**_Said you can put the blame on me_**

****

**_You can put the blame on me_**

**_I'm sorry that it took so long to see_**

**_But they were dead wrong trying to put it on me_**

**_I'm sorry that it took so long to speak_**

****

**_But I was on tour with Gwen Stefani_**

**_I'm sorry for the hand that she was dealt_**

**_And for the embarrassment that she felt_**

**_She's just a little young girl trying to have fun_**

**_But daddy should of never let her out that young_**

****

**_I'm sorry for Club Zen getting shut down_**

**_I hope they manage better next time around_**

**_How was I to know she was underage_**

**_In a 21 and older club they say_**

**_Why doesn't anybody want to take blame_**

**_Verizon backed out disgracing my name_**

****

**_I'm just a singer trying to entertain_**

**_Because I love my fans I'll take that blame_**

**_Even though the blame's on you_**

**_Even though the blame's on you_**

**_Even though the blame's on you_**

****

**_I'll take that blame from you_**

**_And you can put that blame on me_**

**_And you can put that blame on me_**

**_You can put that blame on me_**

**_You can put that blame on me_**

**_And you can put that blame on me_**

**_And you can put that blame on me_**

"That was great thank you inuyasha"

"Your welcome"Inuyasha said taking a seat back down.

"Inuyasha how many more years do you plan to work like this?"

"About 3 then I'll go into acting"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes and she's also my best friend if it wasn't for her I would be the guy I am today, then again I gotta thank my brother too"

**5 reviews for next chappy**


	35. Gift

"Ok so 1 more day till the prom…"Miroku

"Yeah"Inuyasha

Miroku and inuyasha where wondering around the mall looking for something to buy there dates

"What should I get sango?"Miroku

"A slapping borad"Inuyasha

"Haha very funny"Miroku

"I think I'll get kagome an engagement ring"Inuyasha

"WHAT!?!?!?! HAVE YOU GONE OFF THE DEEP END!"Miroku

"Miroku can you keep a secret?"Inuyasha said looking at the rings

"Yeah"miroku

"I'm going on tour next year, I won't be able to see kagome much. And I don't know how long it'll take"Inuyasha

"Oh I see, so when you asking her?"Miroku

"Prom night"Inuyasha

"Excuse me"Inuyasha. The girl at the counter turned around.

'your….your..Inuyashaa"The girl fainted. Inuyasha and miroku looked over the counter

"WHY DOES THAT ALWAYS HAPPEN!"Inuyasha

"Um how do you every get a girl to talk to you?"Miroku

"It's hard most of them faint"Inuyasha

"OH ARE YOU OK?!?!!?"One of the man workers asked the girl. She got up.

"I saw INUYASHA!"she said turning to inuyasha and miroku who was still standing there.

"Ah…."she passed make out.

"I'm sorry inuyasha how many I help you?"

"Can I see that ring?'Inuyasha said pointing.

"Oh this lovely 6 k. diamond with amber out lining. It also has a band made of 48 K. gold"The man said showing it to inuyasha.

"I'll take it"Inuyasha

"That I'll be 650,000,000 yen"

"Here"Inuyasha said giving him a credit card. The put the ring in a box and gave it to him.

"Thank you sir"The man.

Inuyasha slipped the ring into his pocket and walked off with miroku to find sango a gift.

**Next chappy will be long. And the last chappy of this story I might make a sequel….**


	36. Best Friend

"Inuyasha you ready?"Sesshomaru asked from the door.

It was prom night, inuyasha was getting ready to go to the prom with kagome. He fixed his bow tie and looked in the mirror.

"Yeah"Inuyasha

"You know you leave tomorrow morning at 6"Sesshomaru

"Yeah"Inuyasha

"Your planning to leave when kagomes asleep tonight, you know she'll be crushed"Sesshomaru

"I don't have a chose I hope she under stands"Inuyasha

"Your be on tour for 2 years were have a tutor for you, and then after those 2 years your be in Holly Wood going movies"Sesshomaru.

"Ok well come down stairs soon, the limos coming that you to kagomes then prom"Sesshomaru said walking down stairs. Inuyasha slipped the velvet box into his pocket.

"After all I've done, please don't let kagome hate me… when I leave"Inuyasha to himself as he walked down stairs.

"By inuyasha have fun"Rin

"Bye"Inuyasha said walking out the door.

**Prom**

"You look great kagome"Inuyasha. He walked into the dance with her, the room had din lights, there was music playing. Everyone was dancing. Miroku and sango where by the DJ trying to get him to play inuyasha song when the king and queen where announced.

"Ok people change of plans!"Miroku said into the mic.

"Where going to announce our king and queen in half an hour so lets hurry and vote!"Miroku

"May I have this dance?" Inuyasha said taking her hand

"Yes you may"Kagome

Inuyasha lead her out onto the dance floor, he spun her around once before pulling her close to his.

"THIS IS THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR DANCE SO THERE ONLY BE SLOW SONGS! IF YOU DON'T GOT A DATE THEN SIT OUT!"miroku yelled into the mic.

"Where's my 100?"The Dj asked

"Here"Sango said giving him 100 American dollars

"Thank you"The DJ said putting on the song "My whole life"

_Oh, hey_

_Oh, yeah, oh, yeah_

_To you_

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_Oh, yeah, babe_

_My whole life has changed_

_Since you came in, I knew back then_

_You were that special one_

_Im so in love, so deep in love_

_You make my love complete_

_You are so sweet, no one competes_

_Glad you came into my life_

_You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight_

_Girl, you open me, Im wide open_

_And Im doing things I never do_

_But I feel so good, I feel so good_

_Why it takes so long for me finding you_

_This is my story and Im telling you_

_Its not fiction, its surely a fact_

_Without you right here having my back_

_I really dont know just where Id be at_

_My whole life has changed (my whole life has changed)_

_Since you came in, I knew back then (ooh oh)_

_You were that special one (you were that)_

_Im so in love, so deep in love_

_You make my love complete (you make, make my love complete)_

_You are so sweet (oh, oh), no one competes_

_Glad you came into my life (ooh)_

_You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight_

_I analyzed myself, I was buck wild_

_Never thought about settling down_

_But all the time I knew I was ready_

_But not with all my friends around_

_But girl, I put you first now (I put you first now)_

_You made me, helped mould me (helped mould me, baby)_

_Turned me into a man, Im so responsible_

_And I owe it all to you_

_My whole life has changed (my whole life has changed)_

_Since you came in, I knew back then (oh, oh)_

_You were that special one (you were that special one)_

_Im so in love, so deep in love (oh, oh, oh)_

_You make my love complete (you make my love complete)_

_You are so sweet, no one competes_

_Glad you came into my life (so glad you came in)_

_You blind me with your love (blind me, baby)_

_With you I have no sight_

_god has blessed me God has blessed me, baby_

_Girl, he was good to me when he sent you_

_Im so happy, baby_

_Im so happy, Im so happy, baby, oh, yes, baby_

_share my world come and share my world, baby_

_Oh whoa yeah yeah_

_Im so in love Im so in love_

_Im addicted to your love, baby, yeah_

_My whole life has changed (oh, yes, I am)_

_Since you came in, I knew back then (ooh)_

_You were that special one (you were that very, very special one)_

_Im so in love (you were that very, very special one)_

_So deep in love_

_You make my love complete (you make my love complete)_

_You are so sweet (yes, you did, baby), no one competes_

_(no one competes, oh)_

_Glad you came into my life_

_You blind me with your love (come on)_

_With you I have no sight_

_My whole life has changed (my whole life has changed)_

_Since you came in, I knew back then_

_(you made a difference in my life)_

_You were that special one_

_(I knew you were that special one)_

_Im so in love, so deep in love_

_(when I first laid eyes on you, babe)_

_You make my love complete_

_(you make my love complete, darlin)_

_You are so sweet, no one competes (no one competes, baby)_

_Glad you came into my life (no one, no one)_

_You blind me with your love (no one)_

_With you I have no sight (come on)_

_My whole life has changed (oh whoa whoa whoa)_

_Since you came in, I knew back then_

"Ok everyone come to the dance floor!"Miroku

Everyone came onto the dance floor, sango handed miroku the envelope.

"our king and queen are….. INUYASHA AND KAGOME COME ON DOWN!"miroku yelled into the mic. The spot light hit inuyasha and kagome. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and lead her onto the stage. Sango placed a sparkling diamond crown on kagomes head. Miroku up the gold crown on inuyashas. Everyone clapped. Kagome looked like she was going to cry, inuyasha was happy to know that kagome was his queen.

"Our king and queen will now share their dance"Miroku. The music started to play , Kagome wrapped her arms around inuyasha's neck inuyasha wrapped his hands around kagomes waist.

_If I was your best friend, I want you 'round all the time (I want you 'round me all the time)_

_Can I be your best friend, if you promise you'll be mine (Girl promise you'll be mine)_

_Please say he's just a friend (Uh huh) now girl let's not pretend (Come on)_

_Either he is or he ain't your man (Ha Ha!) please say he's just a friend_

_If I was your best friend, I want you 'round all the time (I want you 'round me all the time)_

_Can I be your best friend, if you promise you'll be mine (Girl promise you'll be mine)_

_Please say he's just a friend (Uh huh) now girl let's not pretend (Come on)_

_Either he is or he ain't your man (Ha Ha!) please say he's just a friend_

_If I was your best friend_

_[Verse 1_

_First we get the talkin, then we get the touchin_

_If we get pass the phone games we'll be fuckin_

_I kiss like the french therefore my tongue in your ear_

_Do it like the dogs do it girl and pull on your hair_

_For me a different scenery just mean a different position_

_In the tub or on the sink I improvise now listen_

_In the chopper or on the jet join the mile high club_

_I'm no fool I know money can't buy me love_

_But I'm a different type of nigga that make sure that you know_

_Instead of a rose, there's a hundred dozen of those_

_See I see somethin special when I look in your eyes_

_With your legs way back I see this pussy is mine_

_If you ain't sure when I'm talkin I don't tell you no lies_

_But there's things that you say that have me wonderin why_

_When I don't say what I'm thinkin it don't mean that I'm shy_

_Got on that shit you picked out for me that's why I'm so fly_

_[Chorus_

_If I was your best friend, I want you 'round all the time (I want you 'round me all the time)_

_Can I be your best friend, if you promise you'll be mine (Girl promise you'll be mine)_

_Please say he's just a friend (Uh huh) now girl let's not pretend (Come on)_

_Either he is or he ain't your man (Ha Ha!) please say he's just a friend_

_If I was your best friend, I want you 'round all the time (I want you 'round me all the time)_

_Can I be your best friend, if you promise you'll be mine (Girl promise you'll be mine)_

_Please say he's just a friend (Uh huh) now girl let's not pretend (Come on)_

_Either he is or he ain't your man (Ha Ha!) please say he's just a friend_

_If I was your best friend_

_[Verse 2_

_While you in your bubble bath I'll come wash on your back_

_When you puttin on your lotion I can help you with that_

_I sit and think of things to say that may make you smile_

_Or give you gifts from my heart to reflect my style_

_Or slang I use when we build may change how you talk_

_And if I'm focused while I'm strokin I could change how you walk_

_There's a swagger that you calm but when you come from New York_

_I'm a hustler I just hustle in the things that I bought_

_Separate me from the rest, I feel like I'm the best_

_If there's a price to pay for feelin you I pay that twice_

_I'm as ghetto as it gets girl you know that's right_

_I ain't got nothin to hide baby I tell you my secrets_

_'Fore you end up bein 'round long enough to peep shit_

_I get closer to you, I mean closer than close_

_I get into you, after I take off my clothes_

_Girl I been into you, mentally long before_

_[Chorus_

_If I was your best friend, I want you 'round all the time (I want you 'round me all the time)_

_Can I be your best friend, if you promise you'll be mine (Girl promise you'll be mine)_

_Please say he's just a friend (Uh huh) now girl let's not pretend (Come on)_

_Either he is or he ain't your man (Ha Ha!) please say he's just a friend_

_If I was your best friend, I want you 'round all the time (I want you 'round me all the time)_

_Can I be your best friend, if you promise you'll be mine (Girl promise you'll be mine)_

_Please say he's just a friend (Uh huh) now girl let's not pretend (Come on)_

_Either he is or he ain't your man (Ha Ha!) please say he's just a friend_

_If I was your best friend_

The song ended and inuyasha pulled away. Everyone clapped.

"I loved that song inuyasha how anout you?"Miroku said holding the mic in his face

"I wrote the song miroku what do you think"Inuyasha

"Well is there anything you wanna say or DO!"mieoku said making sure to say do loud

"Yes I do"Inuyasha. He tuned to kagome and held her hands.

Miroku turned the stage mics on.

"Kagome I love you and I always will, will you marry me?'Inuyasha he pulled the velet box out of his pocket and popped it open showing the shining ring. It sparkled in the stop light just like kagomes crown. Everyone gasped and waited for her answer. Sango was biting her ring nails, while miroku rubbed her butt.

"Inuyasha… YES I LOVE YOU"Kagome said hugging him tight. Everyone clapped and cheered, inuyasha slipped the ring onto her ring and gave her a sweet tender kiss.

"THEIR YOU HAVE IT OUR KING AND QUEEN! INUYASHA AND KAGOME CONGRADUATION!"miroku yelled into the mic.

Inuaysha picked kagome up bridal style and ran out the door

"WHERE YOU GOING?!?!?"miroku yelled.

Inuyasha rushed into the hotel he speed into the elevator.

"Inuyasha?"Kagome said looking up at him. Inuyasha looked down at her he was still holding her up.

"I'm not putting you down"Inuyasha he pressed his lips to hers a loving, passionate kiss. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. He moved on of his hands up to her dresses zipper. Kagome pulled out of the kiss.

"Wit till we get into the room doggy boy"Kagome

'I'm going to miss those comments..'Inuyasha thought as the elevator binged. Inuyasha walked out of the elevator. He open the room to their sweat, the room was large and had an honey moon theme.Everyone was shaped like a heart even the bed, the floor was covered in hearts and the lights where red and dim. Inuyasha walked over to the bed and laid kagome on top of it. He hovered over kagome looking down at her just trying to remember her face to have it imprinted into his mind forever. Kagome got tried and pulled inuyasha down and kissed him. Inuaysha slapped out of his gaze, he put his hands on her cheeks. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and explored while kagome started to tug on inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha slipped the outer part of his tux off and throw it some where in the room. Kagome eyes where closed as she tried to unbutton his shirt. Inuasha pulled away from her. He looked at her and moved the hair from her eyes.

"Kagome I love you so much"Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck

"hehe your so cute"Kagome said as she ran her figures though his long sliver hair. Inuyasha started to unzip the back of her dress. He pulled the dress down and then broke the kiss. He looked down at he as kagome turned red. Inuyasha took his shirt off leaving him in only his pants and boxers. Inuyasha trailed kisses down her neck, he up clapped her bra and slipped it of her pushing it off the bed. Kagome covered herself up with her hands.

"No! don't your beautiful"Inuyasha. He moved her hands away and put them around his neck. He lowered his head, and started to shuck on her left breast.

"Kami her breast tastes so good"Inuyasha thought as he shucked on her like a baby

"Oh..Inuyasha"Kagome moaned out. Inuyasha massaged her our beast with his hand, he rubbed her nipples with his thumps. Inuyasha switched breasts and repeated the same motion. He then kissed his away down her flat belly and licked over her belly button. Inuyasah looked down at her panties he stroked her core though the thin cloth.

"Ah..ah..Ah.."Kagome panted as inuyasha stroked her core. Inuyasha took off his pants and though them on the over side of the room. He looked up at kagome who's eyes where blinded by lust. Inuyasha pulled down her socked panties and dropped them on the floor. He spread her legs, he bent down so he could she inside her. He inhaled her sweet sent.

'Her sent is so strong…"Inuyasha. He slipped one of his figures inside of her.

"AH!"Kagome screamed a bit in pleasure. Inuyasha started to pump his figure in and out, as her walls started to tightened and her gasped became heavy pants he added two more figures.

"AAHHH INUYASHA!"kagome arced her back up, Inuyasha pulled his figures out and licked them dry.

He pulled his boxers down, and positioned himself at her entrance.

"Kagome I need to tell you something…'Inuyasha

"huh?"Kagome said looking up at him

"Tomorrow your going to wake up in bad alone…… I'm going to tour starting tomorrow at 6, I'll be gone for maybe 3 years kagome…"Inuyasha he looked down at kagome her eyes felling with tears

"Inuyasha your joking right…"Kagome said trying to hold back her tears

"No kagome, so do you still want this, if you don't I won't take the ring away and I won't feel any different about you"Inuyasha

"Inuyasha, Go ahead I want you, make love to me so I'll know what it feels like. So I can hold this one memory while your gone"Kagome. She wrapped her hands around his neck, Inuyasha smiled at her.

Inuyasha held his breath as he pushed himself in breaking her barrier and ripping her walls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"Kagome yelled out in pain. She squeezed inuaysha tight as tears fell down her face.

'Kagome I'm so sorry, I wish it didn't have to hurt so much'Inuyasha thought as he slowly moved himself in and out. Soon the pain moved to pleasure. Kagome started to meat his trusts. Kagome looked up at him.

'He's hesitating"Kagome thought she reached up and put her hands on his cheeks

"Don't hold back I need you do go harder faster"Kagome.

"AH…AH.. AHHHHH"kagome screamed as inuyasha started to pound in her fast and hard. The bed started to hit the wall.

"AAAHHH INUYASHA HARDER!!"Kagome yelled. Inuyasha started to pound her harder, Inuyasha pulled kagomes legs up so they where eon his shoulders.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH INUYASHAAAAAAA"Kagome yelled out as she hit her climax. Inuyasha pulled out of her and flipped her over. He slammed into her ass and released he gave her two good long trusts before pulling out. Kagome laid with her head in the pillow panting. Inuyasha pulled a light blanket over them, he held kagome close to him and breathed in her sweet sent.

"I love you kagome to much"Inuyasha

"I love you too inuyasha please don't leave me"Kagome said as she started to drift off into dream land.

"I'm sorry kagome I'm so sorry but I have to go. I can't bring you with me. I love you so much"Inuyasha. He looked down at her to see she had fallen asleep. He got out of bed and got dressed. He looked over to kagome before he left the room. He found himself walking over to her and giving her one last passionate kiss. He pulled away from her and looked at her face.

'3 years till I can see your again my sweet kagome don't forget me my love my mate"Inuyasha. He leaned over and bit into her shoulder. Leaving his mark on her that would last longer then any marriage. He kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

**Ok people I'll write a sequel it I get 20 reviews saying you want one. Ok people it's your chose.**


	37. Sequal

People the sequel to best friend will be up by tonight. It's noon where I am. Title will be 

****

**Best Friend 2 **


End file.
